Konoha's Pariahs
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: She was branded a traitor for her master's crimes, completely shunned and hated for things she never did. He was born with a fate he couldn't control and labeled a demon, suffering hatred, abuse, and isolation. Together, they found the strength to move on, and the strength to fight back. The Snake and Fox will bring the Leaf to the ground. Dark!NaruHarem. NaruAnko-centric.
1. Prologue

**Konoha's Pariahs**

**Prologue**

**A/N: Here we go, welcome to my third story. I promised Leez this as his prize for correctly guessing the Cave of Wolves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Nine year old Uzumaki Naruto was silently stalking through the darkened Konoha streets with the boon of his nights searchings. He stuck to the darkest shadows so as to stay completely unnoticed. The last time he was caught… it ended up with a night of beatings in a dark alley before the ANBU had saved him. Predictably, they just let the civilians to get away with it.

As he had been doing for the last two years, Naruto was spending the night searching for abandoned ninja tools, weapons, scrolls, and books. Every night, he would sweep a random four training grounds for discarded ninja wire, kunai, shuriken, sealing scrolls, and unused explosive notes. Then he would choose one of the sectors of town to search through the trash of. He would never visit more than one clan in a week, as they were dangerous. And he _never _went near the Hyuga compound, not after that first scroll he had found in the trash.

Though, he had to admit, Juuken did seem like it would be useful in Naruto could learn the anatomy and get the next scroll for the intermediate level moves.

He was constantly on the move at night, and seeing how no teacher would let him stay in class anyways, he slept during school.

He couldn't look like he was learning anything anyways; the council would never allow him to be anything but the 'Dobe of the Academy'. He would show them though, he'd be the best genin out the Academy since Uchiha Itachi! Kukukuku… Naruto shook himself from his insane thoughts of revenge and continued to the most dangerous and least used training ground in all of Konoha: Training Ground 44.

It was more of a home to him than his apartment ever was, that's for sure. That's why he stayed here most of the time and only went to his apartment when the Hokage wanted to talk to him. Though those visits were becoming increasingly scarce ever since Naruto had made contact with… _him_.

(Flashback Start- Three years ago)

Naruto was aching all over after the villagers had beat him _again_. This time though… they had brought weapons.

His body was covered in cuts and bruises, and an oddly… burning sensation anywhere he was hurting. _'Probably poison.' _He thought idly as his vision began to darken. _'It wouldn't be the first time…' _soon, his vision was all black and he fell into unconsciousness.

Naruto awoke some time later, but he wasn't in the alley anymore. Standing up he quickly noted he was in a sewer. "Hello?" the six year old boy called out. "Is anyone there? Where am I?"

He sighed and saw pipes along the ceiling. "Maybe I can follow those out?" He shrugged and began to follow the pipes through the strange sewage system. The smell only seemed to get worse, but he trudged on. Eventually he came to a bizarre sight.

Before him was a giant golden gate blocking his path, sealed tight. He saw a single piece of paper keeping the two doors shut that held the kanji for seal on it and heard heavy breathing behind the gate. Two large red eyes stared at him from behind the gate.

"**So… I can finally meet my warden, it seems." **A deep, booming voice said that somehow sounded malicious.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with the utmost confidence in himself. The eyes came forward and Naruto's eyes widened at the sight. The body and face of a large fox suddenly came into view. It had blood red fur, large teeth, and was probably over fifty feet tall. That wasn't what stood out most, in the back of the cage, Naruto saw not one, not two, but nine tails swaying back and forth.

"**Do I really need to tell you, kit? I'm the almighty demon lord of all biju, the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **

"Why are you here? And where are we? And I thought the Yondaime killed you!" the fox sweatdropped.

"**Can you not recognize your own mindscape? Never mind, we are inside your mind, mortal. Inside your own body. The Yondaime couldn't kill me, anyways. I'm a being of pure chakra! You can't kill chakra. So he did the only thing that he could, sealed me within a newborn. Can you guess who, kit?"**

Naruto swallowed and shook his head. "M-me?" The fox nodded. "So… that's why they call me demon and fox brat. Makes sense now. But… I don't feel like a demon."

The fox then laughed heartily, it was strangely warm compared to his malicious aura. **"You? A demon? That's hilarious! You're no demon! I would know. Think of it more like… if you seal a kunai in a scroll. Does the scroll become the kunai?" **Naruto shook his head. **"You're the scroll."**

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I don't understand… everyone says you're evil… you don't seem that evil to me."

"**Evil depends on who is in charge. Plus, you're my kit now. I can't have a weak container, now can I? So here's my deal. You give me access to your senses and I'll teach you the shinobi arts as well as let you access my gifts, the Negative Emotion Sensor and my chakra are yours to use." **Naruto knew he shouldn't trust a demon… but then again, he was more truthful than anyone in the village.

Naruto nodded, accepting the deal.

(Flashback End)

**"Going down memory lane, kit?" **Kyuubi asked. _'Yeah, I guess.'_

Naruto finally made it to the Forest of Death and easily jumped over the closed gate with a chakra-enhanced hop and made his way through the forest. As always, the animals stayed away from him, too scared of Kyuubi's aura to bother him. That was good as it left him with a great place for training. Especially once he found his secret grove.

He didn't find it until three months ago but loved it all the same. It was a large field, probably the size of Training Ground 7, protected on all sides. To the south-where he entered from- and the west was trees of the forest. The north had a giant rock face that extended up two hundred feet easily and was covered in seals made by Naruto to store everything he had, using blood seals. He also put a weak genjutsu over them to make it look like weather marks on the cliff, at least his chakra control was good enough for _that_.

To the east sat a large lake that was fed by a river running through the Forest of Death and provided a good source of fish for Naruto to eat.

In his personal training ground were three training dummies Naruto had 'borrowed' from three of the abandoned training ground no one used, 17, 23, and 40. Each one showed signs of use, one was his to use for kunai and shuriken practice, as well as weapon training when he was lucky enough to find anything. Right now he had one tanto, a kusarigama, and a wakizashi in his collection, and that was it.

The second was for Elelmental Jutsus. When he started training under the Kyuubi, Naruto had gotten ahold of some chakra paper. When he tested his affinity, it split in half, one half becoming soaked, and the other side burned to ash. With Kyuubi's help, he had learned a few elemental jutsus of each element.

The third dummy was used for taijutsu practice for his personal taijutsu style he had… 'borrowed' from the library. It didn't really have a name, but was more like a combination of the animal styles, like Snake, Mantis, Tiger and the other ones. It was essentially used for switching between styles at a moment's notice. Kyuubi managed to convince him to this style because he believed it could trick the Sharingan.

He pulled out the two scrolls he had found this night. One was a C-rank Katon jutsu. The other really excited him though, it was a fuinjutsu scroll he didn't have yet. He learned that, somehow, he had a talent for fuinjutsu. Kyuubi was just as surprised.

_'I don't think anything could ruin this day.' _He thought.

"Oh my Kami! How in all of hell is this possible?" he heard a voice behind him announce. **"Spoke too soon, kit. Spoke too soon."**

(One minute earlier, Forest of Death entrance)

Right on the inside of the Forest of Death in a tree sat Miturashi Anko. She was sitting on a branch, dango in hand, idly swinging her legs back and forth. The Forest of Death was her favorite place in the world. She could escape all the prejudice and glares of the village. And especially the sexual advances of men, and sometimes women, that thought she was easy because she used to be with that slimy pedophile of a snake, Orochimaru, as his apprentice.

She stopped chewing on her dango as she felt a familiar chakra signature. "So, the gaki's back, eh?" She looked down and saw the blur which is Uzumaki Naruto. Bright as the sun blonde hair, deeper than the sea blue eyes, and those whisker marks that would've made a lesser woman squeal "Kawai!" and hug him. Even with her strong will, she had trouble with containing herself.

Since he started the Academy, she had noticed him in the Forest. She wasn't surprised. The gaki had it worse than her. At least Anko could defend herself. The poor boy had the civilian council down his throat, beatings on a weekly basis, Academy teachers that hated him, and the hatred of the general populace of the older generation.

Sooner or later he _had _to find the sanctuary which the Snake Mistress knew as Training Ground 44. It was the only place in Konoha free of the judgemental villagers that somehow branded her a traitor, and him a demon. Anko then thought about it. "There's no way he has any friends… and he probably needs a teacher to protect himself. Plus… I usually get bored in here." Making her decision, Anko followed him deep into the Forest, following him into a large glade that made her eyes bulge.

"Oh my Kami! How in all of hell is this possible?" she exclaimed.

Naruto turned quickly, kunai already in hand and entered into a tiger stance. Who he saw made him relax slightly. It was Anko, he knew she was just like him. Hated by the villagers for something out of her control and wore a mask to deal with the emotions. To hide her insecurities. To keep her weaknesses private so no one could exploit them.

She used a sadistic and sarcastic mask that promised pain while he wore the mask of the dopey, village idiot, the dobe.

"How the hell did you pull this off?" She asked. "I had a feeling you were training… but your own training ground? That's impressive gaki."

"Arigato, Anko-san. You won't… tell anyone, will you?" Naruto pleaded with his most respectful voice he could muster. She looked around, walking to examine everything.

"On two conditions, gaki." She said with a menacing grin. "You let me use it…" Naruto vigorously nodded. "And… I become your new teacher."

_'That smile… it promises pain, humiliation, and… torture.' _**"Do it, kit! I can sense her strength and will. Plus, who can you trust beside another pariah?" **Naruto sighed. "You won't tell anyone?" She nodded. "Okay… Anko-sensei." Her grinned widened and he suddenly became terrified of whatever she would do and call 'training'.

Naruto didn't know how right he was.


	2. Chapter I

**Konoha's Pariahs**

**Chapter I**

**A/N: Chapter I is now up! Here you are, my wonderful readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, unfortunately.**

It had been three years since Anko had found Naruto's grove, and the training she gave had been hard. Scratch that, Naruto had, at one point, considered getting beat by the villages versus her training.

He had to admit that it was good though. He had the utmost confidence he would pass his genin test today. Nothing could ruin his good mood. He even had a way around not being able to perform a regular Bunshin, and a backup plan in case Mizuki, who obviously hated him, tried anything.

He remembered the week after training had started.

(Flashback Begin: Three years ago)

Naruto walked into the Academy classroom and at first no one noticed him. Then after he sat down, completely tired from Anko's training, he heard someone's voice. Or maybe it was a screech. "Naruto-baka! Stop trying to look cool like Sasuke-kun by changing your clothes!" He looked at her lazily and yawned, laying his head down on the desk.

She was referring to his new outfit. Anko had forced him to change clothes from his orange jumpsuit, and so he told her of how the shopkeepers treated him. She got pretty angry and after a 'talk' with the ninja clothing shop owner involving senbon, kunai, snakes, and the threat of a high-level Katon jutsu, he stopped messing with him. It still scared Naruto.

So, he changed into his current outfit which consisted of a black shirt under a fishnet shirt, black ANBU pants, ninja sandals, and an ankle-length black trench coat. Anko quickly squashed any attempts to put even an ounce of orange into his outfit.

(Flashback End)

After that, at the end of the first month, he learned the evil that is… fangirls. He was chased the first time after his training sessions had showed effects in the form of his muscles beginning to show improvement. He ran for hours.

Even with that, he kept his mask up. Grinning warmly when he greeted people was a bad idea, as Ino quickly became the leader of his following of fangirls. It lowered the arguments between the blonde and pink-haired girls, but also, it increased not only Anko's teasing, but also caused girls in class to argue over him.

He was glad that he finally made his first child friends in Kurama Yakumo and Aburame Kurai. The two helped get rid of his fangirls.

(Flashback Bagin: Two years, Ten months ago)

Naruto was running from the newest danger to his general health… fangirls. Ino was at point, commanding them like an army on how to capture the blonde. _'Damn you Anko!' _He screamed in his head.

Suddenly half the fangirls stopped in their tracks, and the other half ran from… bugs? Naruto stopped and turned around to see two kids from his class. The first was Aburame Kurai. He was about Naruto's height with dark sunglasses on, and wore a full body black coat that left only his hands and feet uncovered. His arms were raised to let his kikaichu back in his body through his coat.

The second was the clan heiress of the Kurama clan, Kurama Yakumo. She was the same height, but had this look of… innocence. She had big brown eyes, long brown hair with a yellow clip, light skin and wore a purple kimono split on the legs that reached above her knees, under which was a pair of purple shorts. Her hands were in the ram seal, continuing the genjutsu she had going.

That day Naruto spent with the two, and quickly found that they were treated just like Anko and himself. Kurai was an Aburame, and thus, people stayed away from him because of the bugs within him. And Yakumo held her family's full kekkai genkai, but it created an alternate personality within her. She was born with a weak body, and couldn't perform some of the more physical aspects of most ninja.

Brought together by the distaste of the village, Yakumo and Kurai became friends. They told Naruto that they saw the same thing in him, and so they saved him from the evil that is known as fangirls. When he tried to say they wouldn't like him because of a secret he had inside him, Kurai mentioned the bugs in his body, and Yakumo admitted her alternate personality was a demon named Edo who, when he took control, killed mercilessly with genjutsu.

At this point, Naruto felt comfortable confessing about his own demon, and the two were shocked. Not about him, but about how the Hokage lied to the village and how the villagers treated him. They bonded through pain that the village brought them.

Later that week, he introduced them to Anko, and she decided to put them through her… 'training' as well.

(Flashback End)

True to being a secretive Aburame, Kurai remained in the middle, keeping his newfound abilities secret, just like his cousin Shino. Over the weeks, due to Anko's training, Yakumo slowly became able to perform a minimal amount of the physical training.

After a year, she was on par with the civilians. Two years in and she was in the middle of the class, where she decided to stay. And after much convincing, they talked Naruto into getting into the middle as well. Naruto was no longer the 'dead last' but he wasn't anywhere near the other clan heirs, so the council left him alone.

During the first year of training, Anko taught the three many things. She learned Kurai was Earth-natured, which wasn't too surprising with him being an Aburame. The more surprising was Yakumo's primary affinity of Lightning and secondary affinity for Fire.

So, Anko, being a primary Earth-nature, and secondary Fire-nature, helped Shino, while Naruto helped out Yakumo with her Fire when Anko couldn't.

Kurai ended up learning kenjutsu with a chokuto that Naruto found one day and inlaid with seven storage seals on the blade. Kurai stored some kikaichu in each one and over three years refined his own style. Naruto learned the art of the katana to help Kurai train, and found he liked it.

Kurai's new kenjutsu style, named Yurayura Kikaichu, Swinging Kikaichu. It was a combination of an aggressive katana style, a defensive tanto style, and practicing with the seals so that he could swing his blade and unseal an amount of his chakra bugs that would fly towards his target at fast speeds.

Naruto learned the Four Season Dances of the Kaguya clan, a scroll he found and 'borrowed' from a rich civilian merchant. He copied it and put it back on a day they weren't there with Yakumo's help with a genjutsu. It was like his Ryu-style taijutsu, four styles that you could switch between. Fuyu no Odori (Winter's Dance) was full of elegant slashes and consisted of footwork that involves spinning around the opponent. Izumi no Odori (Spring's Dance) was flowing, using your opponent's movements to make them miss you and then attack, all in the same motion. Kyuuka no Odori (Summer's Dance) was purely aggressive, quick slashes and stabs that left no room for any attack from your opponent. Lastly, Aki no Odori (Autumn's Dance) was a spinning style, meant to hold off and battle multiple opponents that surrounded you.

Now, Naruto had only mastered Fuyu and Izumi, but he knew all the basics of the other two.

By the end of the third year of training, the three friends had learned quite a bit of jutsus, mastered water walking and tree climbing chakra control exercises, and Anko was positive they could pass the Chunin Exams easily. She even promised each of them a surprise after they passed the genin exam.

That's exactly what they planned to do. The written part was over, and Naruto was awaiting his name being called while they were outside for the jutsu test. "Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka called and Naruto stepped up. He was confident, he had released the genjutsu over his test Mizuki planned to use and answered every question right. "Perform the Henge, into a copy of myself." Naruto henged into Iruka, with no differences.

The shuriken and kunai test was a breeze, he easily scored a 500/1000, the score Kurai, Yakumo, and himself agreed to get. "Kawarimi." Naruto replaced himself with a log from the training field. During the taijutsu match, he easily beat one of the civilian boys. Just as his friends had won their matches.

"Bunshin." Iruka requested. Mizuki grinned.

"Iruka-sensei? Does it have to be a normal Bunshin?" Iruka looked at Naruto and pulled out the rulebook, which Naruto discreetly released the genjutsu on that Mizuka had (obviously) put on it.

"Um… no. Any of them is fine." Naruto grinned and made three handseals.

His specific clone was meant so he could make an impression. Kurama, which was Kyuubi's actual name, had been messing around in Naruto's DNA. He found something impressive. Naruto had the ability to unlock three sub-elements. With his affinities for Fire, Wind, and Water, he could use the Hyoton (Ice Release), Futton (Boil Release) and Shakuton (Scorch Release).

Kurama could only activate the ones that involved Katon though, being his element. So, Naruto had been practicing the Shakuton and Futton the past year, since they activated. "Shakuton: Shaku Bunshin." The air next to Naruto drastically heated and two copies of him were made. Iruka smiled at Naruto, and Mizuki scowled.

"Congratulations, Naruto." Iruka handed him a black hitai-ite, which he put around his forehead.

(Location: Forest of Death, Naruto's Grove)

Anko stood in front of her three students, grinning madly. "Alright, gakis, you're official ninja!" She pulled out two scrolls, and threw one to Yakumo and Kurai. "Those are your prizes. As for Naruto… wait for them to finish." The blonde pouted, but did.

Kurai opened his scroll and unsealed a jar within it. "That, little Bug-kun, is something I found out here and know _no one _in the Aburame clan has. Those things are so poisonous I saw a colony take out a bear. In there are twenty, I think." Kurai grinned behind his high-collared coat.

Yakumo got a set of… silver kunai. Anko grinned. "Alright, Cloud-chan, (Yakumo means 'Eight Clouds') those are specially made. I got those crafted for you because they're conductive to your Raiton chakra, and they've got Naruto's special reinforcement seals on them, so they don't break. And each one has a location seal, so you can find all of them." Yakumo smiled at the gift, already plotting how to use them best. She had gotten a little sadistic since Naruto had helped get rid of Edo. As container of the Lord of Demons, commanding Edo, a minor demon, to stop taking control and give Yakumo full control of her powers, was simple.

It did have the minor side effect of merging the two personalities as one, and Edo's sadism showed every now and then.

Anko turned to her favorite student and grinned at him. "You, Naruto-kun… are going to love this." She went through the summoning handseals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A five-foot green snake appeared. "Hey, Hogosha-chan!" Anko waved at the snake. It looked around and stared at the snake summoner.

"Which one, Anko-sssssan?" She pointed to Naruto. The snake nodded and slithered to said blonde.

"Naruto… I'm letting you be the next Snake Summoner!" Naruto gaped at his sensei and then grinned.

"Thank you, Anko-sensei!" The snake regurgitated a large scroll that Naruto unfurled. "What do I do?"

"Ssssign your name in blood on the next blank line." Naruto bit his thumb with his one of his longer-than-normal canines and did so. "Now, pressssss your palm into the contract next to it after it issss covered in your blood." The blonde smeared his thumb over his other hand, completely coating it in blood, and then pressed it to the paper next to his name. The snake swallowed the contract and left in a poof of smoke.

"Great job, Naruto-kun!" Anko grinned and showed him the signs to summon again, and he repeated them.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Two six-foot brown snakes with rattles appeared before Naruto, who introduced himself as the new snake summoner, as was the tradition.

"I am Akashikon." The first replied.

"Call me Kuroshikon." The second continued. Then at the same time, "We are the Fang Twins, we would be honored to serve the first Uzumaki Snake Summoner." Naruto smiled at that and sent them off after giving them a rat to share. They thanked him immensely before they poofed away.

"Alright, you three, today you have off. Be at the Academy tomorrow at noon, and I'll give you three your second surprise. Something you have to share. You'll get it after you meet your new sensei."

"Anko-sensei?" Kurai asked. "What if we aren't on the same team?" Anko just grinned.

"Oh, I convinced the Old Man to put you three together, no worries. A couple of the other jonin-senseis had to be 'talked' to though." The three shuddered, suddenly not interested in what she did to the other jonin.

All three had one simultaneous thought. _'Anko-sensei is scary.'_

(Location: Academy, Noon)

Naruto, Kurai, and Yakumo sat together, as usual, with Naruto in the middle. Since this seating arrangement was made, no fangirl ever bothered him again. Iruka showed up and had to use his _Big-Headed no Jutsu _to quiet everyone. But after he did, he began naming everyone's teams.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke," complete silence "Haruno Sakura," one very loud fangirl squeal that almost turned Naruto deaf, "and Sai." A groan from Sakura because of Sai's tendency to insult her completely on every occasion.

"Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba," a bark from Akamaru, "Aburame Shino," silence, "and Hyuuga Hinata." Does blushing make a sound?

"Team 9 is still in rotation, so Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru," Troublesome, "Akimichi Chouji" munch, munch, munch, "and Yamanaka Ino." NO! I want to be with Naruto-kun!

"Team 11 is also in rotation (Kabuto's team) so Team 12 is Aburame Kurai, Kurama Yakumo, and Uzumaki Naruto." And… cue fangirl squealing and whining about not getting with Naruto.

The three on Team 12 tuned everything else out as they grinned about being on one team. Soon, Iruka was finished naming the teams. "Wait here for your senseis." Iruka then left in a poof of smoke.

Within five minutes, two people came. One, Naruto recognized as the Hokage's son, Sarutobi Asuma. The other Yakumo knew as Yuhi Kurenai, who had stated that Yakumo would never be a good ninja. Yakumo hated her, and by proxy, her team did too. Anyone that messed with one of them, messed with all of them.

So, Kurenai was left wondering why three genin were glaring at her. She shook it off, even if the girl _did _look vaguely familiar.

"Team 8, come with me." Kurenai stated, turning to get away from those three genin. Strangely… one of the boys sort of reminded her of Anko. She shuddered. Heaven forbid the demon boy _ever _be influenced by that crazy woman. (Anko and kurenai aren't friends in this fic).

"Team 10, come on." Asuma commanded, oblivious to his girlfriend's troubles as they followed him out.

Before they left though, a crash came from the window, making the jonin become defensive. Through the window same a tied-up Kakashi. Asuma was intrigued. "Kakashi, what the hell happened to you?" He was untied by a kunai from the window and Kakashi quickly hid behind Kurenai.

"No more snakes!" he yelled. All but the jonin and Team 12 were confused.

Then the purple-haired Tokubetsu jonin came in smirking as most of the girls blushed at her outfit, and the most boys began to trickle blood from their noses. "Get your damn team Kakashi, and STOP READING THAT PORN!" She threw his orange book up, and Naruto and Yakumo quickly went threw handseals.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" _(Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) The book turned to ash courtesy of Yakumo and Naruto spread them with a quick _"Futon: Daitoppa." _(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). Kakashi sniffled and called weakly. "T-team 7… on the roof…" before shunshining in a swirl of tears.

Kurenai and Asuma looked between Anko and the two, gaping as she called out. "Team 12, you're mine!" They knew she had a team, but their response surprised them.

They were grinning. "I knew it would be you, Anko-sensei." The blonde said, looking pointedly at his Aburame companion.

"Ah, did Bug-kun not believe in me? What about Cloud-chan?" Yakumo smiled at her and nodded. "Then you, Bug-kun!" she pointed directly at the Aburame. "You will double your physical conditioning!" He paled at that.

"You… know them, Anko-san?" Asuma asked, and she grinned.

"Of course, Monkey-kun." (Saru means monkey) "I've been Team Outcast's sensei for three years! Come on, back to the Training Ground!" Then to everyone's amazement, all four _shunshined_ away.

"T-the… De- I mean boy, he… he can shunshin!" Kurenai spluttered.

"And use at least one Elemental jutsu." Asuma pointed out, glad another Wind-type exists in Konoha.

The two looked at each other and realized something. He was a genin now, _untouchable _by the Council. Kurenai realized the civilians would lose it over this. Asuma was impressed by Naruto. Secretly, he actually admired the kid for not turning vengeful because of his treatment.

Too bad he didn't realize how wrong he was.


	3. Chapter II

**Konoha's Pariahs**

**Chapter II**

**A/N: Next chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so unfortunately, Konoha won't be destroyed by Naruto's hands. Dammit.**

(Location: Forest of Death, Naruto's Grove)

"Now, team, what'd you think of my little performance?" Anko asked Team 12. They were grinning.

"Acceptable." Kurai said in an emotionless voice.

"Cool." Yakumo said cheerfully.

Naruto was grinning at his favorite of his three friends. "That was great Anko-chan!" He said, remembering what happened when he referred to her as Anko-sensei in town, and the ensuing punishment it caused. He had nightmares about snakes for a week. "Kakashi is going to be so easy to get to now that you terrified him of snakes!" Kurai and Yakumo shuddered at the look in Naruto's eyes, while Anko looked proud.

"Yes, now for today, I want Yakumo helping Naruto on genjutsu. The fact that you've got chakra control good enough for some low C-ranks is impressive considering…" the thought was left hanging, but they all knew what she meant. _'Considering the demon inside that messes with your chakra control.' _

Naruto had nothing against Kurama, per se, in actuality, he held more hatred for the damnable village's persecution of him. Over their friendship, the four of them, Naruto, Anko, Kurai, and Yakumo, had joked about getting revenge on the village, burning it to the ground, slaughtering everyone who ever harmed their tight knit family…

Naruto shook out of those thoughts. As of late, he had thoughts along darker lines more often. And each of the four knew, if an opportunity presented itself, they would probably take it.

"Anyways," Anko continued, "Kurai…" Anko grinned and Kurai backed up. "Time for your punishment. I'll give you three seconds before I come with kunai, senbon, and snakes." Kurai left in a black blur, and Anko followed soon after, leaving the two teens with demons inside left.

"Okay, Naruto, you know the deal. Try to trap me." Naruto nodded and they began, Naruto attempting to trap Yakumo in a genjutsu, and Yakumo easily dispelling them thanks to her bloodline.

(Location: Hokage Office, next day)

Team 12 stood in front of the Sandaime, awaiting their mission. The four all agreed on one point about them _'These D-Ranks sound so useless! I could do any of these with clones!' _Just then, the jonin-sensei had a particularly wonderful idea.

"Hokage-sama? Give us the Capture Tora mission and six others." The Sandaime raised an eyebrow but shrugged. It didn't matter how many missions someone got, as long as they were all taken care of by the due date.

Sarutobi gave Anko what she requested and the four left his office.

Walking along the road outside the Kage Tower, Anko began speaking. "Six solid clones from each of you. Then the four of us will find Tora." Her team nodded and complied. Yakumo supplied six Wind Clones while Anko and Kurai made Mud Clones and Naruto made six Shadow Clones. Then Anko handed each group one of the missions, while the originals headed out.

"Kurai, send out you bugs to look for the cat. Yakumo, put a genjutsu around us that hides out scent, sounds, and makes us invisible. Naruto, use some of your _special chakra _to your nose, see if you can't sniff him." The three genin nodded and did as she told. If it wasn't for Yakumo's genjutsu, Naruto's sudden eye color change to crimson or the colony of bugs that flew out Kurai's arms and collar of his coat would've sent many civilians running around.

The quartet of ninja followed Anko as she led the way strategically through Konoha's streets. At some point, Kurai motioned for them to stop. "I have found the cat, Sensei. Heis currently three hundred feet northeast from our location." Anko nodded and motioned for him to lead on.

_'Why can't you be that useful for tracking, Kurama?' _Naruto thought, the demon snorted. **"Why can't you be more grateful for the abilities I give you?" **Naruto nodded internally at this, agreeing. _'You're right, sorry about that. The things you've taught me are extremely useful. Especially unlocking my bloodlines, thanks a lot, Kurama-sensei.'_

Naruto's internal conversation ended as Kurai motioned for them to stop. The blonde looked forward and saw a small cat taking a nap under a tree, completely unaware to its impending capture.

"Okay," Anko whispered, "this is simple." She pushed Yakumo forward slightly. "You get him." The brunette looked at her.

"Why not you, Sensei?" The purple-haired kunoichi shook her head.

"I might be crazy… but not even I will touch that demon. No offense to our resident demons." Yakumo and Naruto laughed softly at that. "Now go, Kumo-chan." The brunette sighed and kept her genjutsu up as she crept towards the cat.

Everyone held their breath as she was within three feet, then two… and then within arm's reach. Right as the young heiress's hand was about to touch the cat, it jumped up onto her head, curled up, and promptly fell back to sleep. Everyone breathed in relief… except for Yakumo.

"Get out of my hair!" she shouted at the cat. "Are you listening to me! Stop ruining my hair!" Naruto laughed wildly at Yakumo's ranting at the cat, Anko giggled and even Kurai smiled. The purple-haired sensei made a gesture and the two of them shunshined back to the Hokage Tower, soon followed by Anko, who was holding a still enraged and ranting Yakumo's arm, dragging her inside.

They soon reached the door to the Hokage's Office and Kurai knocked. A curt "Enter" was heard and Team 12 walked in.

Before them was the Hokage, of course, as well as three older people that none of the genin recognized. The people that were recognizable, however, brought scowls to all three genin's faces.

Yuuhi Kurenai, Hatake Kakashi (Inu as Naruto remembered him), and Sarutobi Asuma, the three older people, Anko told them in whispers were the Hokage's advisors, Shimura Danzo, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu, the Elder Council, she called them.

"Ah, Anko-chan, just on time." Homura commented in a way that no one on Team 12 liked. "We had a few… questions, if you wouldn't mind?"

Though nervous, Anko kept her mask up, "Fine, but make it quick, the gakis and I are pretty busy today. Got some training to do after we give this cat back." She pointed a thumb to the now silent and motionless Yakumo, who was glaring madly at Kurenai.

The Sandaime's eyes bulged. "F-fiteen minutes?" Everyone looked at him strangely, besides Team 12. "I only gave them the Tora mission a quarter of an hour ago!" At this point, everyone showed varying degrees of surprise. Not even ANBU would take that mission, and genin only did so out of necessity, but to capture the cat in 15 minutes?

Shaking out of surprise, the only female of the Elder Council looked at Anko. "Yes, we were wondering, just how is it that your team, which we heard a rumor about you having trained for three years prior, pull off shunshining? And elemental jutsus?"

"Ah, that's an easy one." Anko stated with a sadistic grin. "My own personal training methods can shape anyone up in three months to genin level. Three years, well… you can guess?" She grinned wider. "As for what they can do, well, I'm a Tokubetsu jonin, I know some techniques. And then a clan heir and a clan heir's cousin? Come on, they obviously have got a few tricks up their sleeves."

Kakashi plainly looked at the one blonde in the room, who was glaring right at his supposed 'ANBU protector' who only would interfere when he was about to be killed, though Naruto would very well sense him easily. "And Naruto?" the silver-haired jonin asked innocently, a little _too _innocently.

Anko glanced at the blonde, who stepped forward. "It's rather simple, _Inu-san_," Kakashi's one eye widened at Naruto's statement. "I know things. One such is a fact this village thought to keep from me, two things they did, actually." Everyone was listening. "I, and everyone on my team, know the truth behind the end result of the Kyuubi's attack." The Hokage's eyes widened. "I realize I am the jinchuuriki.

"I also have found out something interesting." Naruto's eyes shone purple for a moment, his anger almost bringing out Kurama's chakra, before he reigned it in and they became blue again. "The fact that I am, in fact, the heir to the, now all but extinct, Uzumaki clan. Quite interesting of Konoha to keep _that _bit of information hidden from me. Especially when my cousin clan is _oh, so famous._"

Naruto was content with the reactions he was getting. Hiruzen was ashamed, Kurenai, Kakashi, Homura, and Koharu looked at him with mild anger, Asuma was confused, and Danzo was looking… intrigued? He was a hard one to read.

"Just what do you mean, Naruto?" Asuma asked, curiously.

"Oh, it's simple, Asuma-san, you see… the Uzumakis, while wiped out during the Second Shinobi World War with Uzushio, were not completely extinct. There were two left here in Konoha. My mother was one, the previous jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Kushina, better known as the Red Death." Suffice it to say, the Elders were surprised he came across this information. In fact…

"What in the world gave you _that _idea?" Homura demanded. "She was an excellent kunoichi while you ar-" he was interrupted by a sudden feeling of fear and depression. Everyone looked to see Yakumo's hands in a seal.

"Do NOT ever call Naruto-kun a liar." She said so coldly, Kurenai thought she was in danger of losing the title 'Ice Queen of Konoha.'

"As I was saying," Naruto continued. "The only other Uzumaki left in this… _village_." No one missed the distaste in his tone. "Was a certain Hokage's wife. The Shodaime Hokage's to be certain. Uzumaki Mito, first jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. My sources are… discreet to this information. And in fact, is not any person at all, libraries and scrolls that are discarded in the trash hold _very _interesting information. Plus, only one person was living at the time of my birth with that surname, and the fact that she died that same night is no coincidence."

The Hokage was amazed with Naruto's perception, he was very intelligent, unlike how he presented himself in public.

Danzo then spoke, for the first time. "That, while very impressive, does not answer the regards to your skills."

Naruto smiled evilly, "Simple… I'm a demon." Everyone took a step back. Homura and Koharu backed into the wall, the jonins began handseals, Danzo stood still, and the Hokage was motionless as well. The blonde laughed hysterically a moment later, joined in by his teacher. "Oh, that was just too good an opportunity to pass up. Did you see your reactions?"

Anko smiled proudly at her student and suddenly everyone realized something. _'The prankster has a sadist as a teacher. What was the Hokage thinking!' _

"The reason is simple really, Danzo-san. I know almost every law in effect within this village. I used two such laws to my advantage from the time I was seven to now. The first was a law made that states anything thrown away into the trash automatically becomes public property until someone else takes it as their own. The second stated the same about any and all items left on any of Konoha's training grounds.

"Following these laws, I attained a number of items, including jutsu scrolls, ninja tools, and history books. By the time I was ten, I found out about my three affinities."

This is where Kurenai spoke up. "Surely you're joking? A clanless de- boy, having two secondary affinities at the age of ten." Naruto heard her slip-up, but ignored it, making plans on revenge later.

"Who said anything about secondary affinities?" The Elders gaped at this revelation. "Using a piece of discarded chakra paper within a trashed storage scroll, I found my affinities for Wind, Water, and Fire. While I understand the last two, my affinity for Wind always was a mystery and still is, to this day. Regardless, I unlocked my chakra shortly after starting the Academy, and began to learn things from the scrolls I found. In three years, by the time Anko-chan found me, I had over three dozen jutsu learned, including the Academy jutsu."

"And was I impressed when I found him!" Anko chirped happily. "The boy was absolutely amazing, already had a high mastery of seals, chunin-level chakra control, jonin-level reserves, and a few B-rank jutsu under his belt. The gaki's a genius if I ever saw one!"

Kurenai, Kakashi and the Elders, save Danzo, scoffed at this remark.

"And that was before he unlocked his bloodlines." Kurai pointed out. At this point, everyone was in shock.

"Excuse me, Aburame-san, did you say… _bloodlines, _as in… more than one?" Danzo asked politely, though hunger was obvious in his eyes. Naruto smiled.

"Why of course, Danzo-san. How else would I have three primary affinities? During the last year at the Academy, I unlocked my Shakuton and Futton kekkai genkais. Quite amazing, if you ask me, that a clanless, dead last, nobody of a _demon _would attain subelements while only one other person in Konoha has one, eh?" He said, looking directly at Kurenai.

The genjutsu mistress merely glared at him. "If he has unlocked bloodlines we should enroll him in-"

Naruto merely smiled. "The CRA? Yes, let's think about this… have all the girls in Konoha flock to the one person that is hated almost as much as Orochimaru. Wonderful idea, Homura-san." Naruto taunted.

Said Elder fumed. Asuma smiled at the genin, liking him more and more all the time. The Hokage was impressed overall at his actions, and had a wonderful idea. "Well… Naruto-kun, surely you at least wish to reinstate the Uzumaki clan in Konoha?"

For some reason no one but Team 12 could fathom, Naruto had a dark look in his eyes at that statement, and he spoke coldly.

"Very well, Hokage-sama." Hiruzen flinched at no longer be referred to as jiji by the blonde. "I will allow my clan to be reinstated within this… _village_. Seeing how there is already an Uzumaki slan compound, I will be staying there."

"There is?" the Hokage asked curiously. Naruto simply picked Tora up off of Yakumo's head and set him on the Sandaime's desk, putting the mission report there as well. Anko disappeared in a shunshin of leaves.

"Why, of course." Kurai left in a bug shunshin, and Yakumo was gone in a wind shunshin. "You thought I only figured out my mother?" The Hokage flinched at that. Naruto made a single handseal, the one for a shunshin. "I'll be staying in my father's compound, no matter how much I despise the man. After all…" he smiled as everyone waited. "it's the least he owes me for sealing a demon inside me." Shocked silence was the response as he disappeared in a shunshin made entirely of heat and steam.

**A/N: Okay! End of this chapter. Tell me what you think. And I won't be updating as much as this weekend for a while, seeing how I still have school. So find a way to entertain yourselves in between updates… like reviewing? I love to know what you think of my stories, it can only make me better.**

**Orpheus out!**


	4. Chapter III

**Konoha's Pariahs**

**Chapter III**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Konoha's Pariahs!**

**Disclaimer: Seeing as how Sasugay's still alive… I don't own Naruto!**

(Location: Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound)

The four members of Team 12 appeared in their respective shunshins in front of a huge set of chakra steel gates laiden in complicated seals. On either side of the gate was thick concrete walls that ascended fifteen feet in the air. Naruto turned to his companions and smiled brightly. "Welcome…" biting his thumb, he wiped the blade on the gate door, where one of the seals glowed brightly and the gate swung inward without a sound. "to my home."

Walking into the compound, with the gate shutting of its own accord behind Kurai, the last one in line, all four drank in the sight before them with wide eyes. The compound was large… at least as large as the Hyuuga compound, if not bigger. A dozen buildings were scattered all over with a total of 15 private training grounds with all kinds of terrains.

The buildings ranged from barely two-stories, in the case of what Naruto assumed to be the Namikaze-Uzumaki Dojo, to easily over seven, in the case of the Main Clan House. Each of the buildings were made of some sort of mixture of chakra tree wood, chakra metal, and reinforcement seals. They all were pearly white and held the Namikaze symbol, a cross with sharpened points with a screscent intercepting just above the bottom point and below the top point, all black.

"I'll have to change those." Naruto said off-handedly, gesturing to the Namikaze clan symbols. "This is now the Uzumaki compound. The Namikaze clan is dead." Anko, Kurai, and Yakumo nodded their agreement, knowing how much Naruto _hated _the Yondaime.

Shaking himself from those thoughts, Naruto inspected the training fields, nodding in approval. Each one had an assortment of of half a dozen training dummies and half a dozen training logs, as well as different terrains. There was even a swamp, desert, and cliff training ground.

"These will be useful." Anko muttered, to which the blonde nodded. He would go through and modify the seals on the property to allow his three trusted friends in as well.

"Right, Anko-chan." Anko grinned at his approval. "The three of you are allowed in my compound whenever you need it." Then Naruto smirked inwardly. "And Anko… since you're apartment is almost as bad as mine, you can move in, if you'd like?" Her reaction was just like Naruto guessed.

Anko blushed, her psychotic mask melting under that one suggestion. Naruto turned and looked at her, feigning ignorance. "Ne, Anko-chan, are you alright? You look like you have a fever?"

Elsewhere, in the Hyuuga compound, a certain blue-haired heiress sneezed, and had the feeling someone was ripping her off…

Back at the Uzumaki Compound, Anko barely got her mask back together, though a slight pink tinge remained on her face. "I'm fine, gaki. Now… you sure I can live here?" Naruto grinned.

"Of course! It would be so lonely here all alone." Of the other two, one sighed at their antics, while the other giggled. (Who could be doing what? Obviously the Aburame is giggling like a schoolgirl… yep, once the world ends that is.)

Anko shrugged nonchalantly, while grinning internally, glad to finally be free of that damned landlords constant sexual harassment and also happy that no one could touch her within Naruto's compound.

The other stopped as soon as Naruto did. He turned around to look at them seriously. Each one knew that look, it meant he was about to reveal a secret to them. The only other two times he's had that look was when he revealed the Kyuubi, and the truth of his heritage to them. Everyone braced themselves for what he was planning to say next.

"Anko-chan… Kurai, Yakumo… there's a reason I chose to claim my heritage now. All of you know how I hate being compared to the Yondaime-teme." They nodded grimly. "So… I chose now to finally reveal something to you three. Something possibly that could get me killed." He paused for a few seconds.

"You three are the only ones in this village I can trust. And I trust each of you with my very life. Which is why I'm going to tell you this today. Firstly, this compound, it has seals completely protecting it. Blood seals to only allow certain people in, barrier seals to keep it soundproof, doujutsu proof, and even invisible from that spying perv-oscope of a crystal ball the Hokage has in his office. So, anything that happens in here is completely secret."

Anko had figured out where this was going, and approved. She remained silent though. "Which is why I can tell you guys this. It's also the reason we can't train in the Forest anymore, and why I have Kage Bunshin sealing everything there and bringing it here. Anko-chan… Kurai… Yakumo-chan… I hate this village from the bottom of my heart almost as much as Kurama-sensei does. And I plan on destroying it. I am going to burn the Leaf to the ground and anyone who stands in my way." Shocked gasps came from Kurai and Yakumo, and a smirk from Anko as they took this in.

(Location: Council Chambers)

Immediately after the revelation of Naruto's heritage, the Elders had demanded the Hokage call a Council meeting, to which he begrudgingly agreed. Within minutes the Ninja Council was assembled. Somehow… the Civilian Council was absent. Danzo looked a bit miffed at this, though the Sandaime looked a little too innocent at this fact.

Sarutobi started the meeting with the assembled major clans of Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi. Representatives from the minor clan of Kurama, Fenikkusu, Hebi, Yabun, Hatake, and Sarutobi clans were also there. (Information of the three original clans of Konoha can be found within my other story, Naruto of the Red Sands as well as if you PM me I can tell some things about them.)

"I call this meeting to order." Sarutobi said in his most official voice as his Elders as well as the Clan Heads all payed attention to him.

The genius Shikaku, with his scarred face, black hair, and lazy eyes looked around, wracking his impressive mind for answers to one question. "Hokage-sama, why are there twelve clans present? Aren't only six usually necessary?" Inoichi and Chouza nodded to their teammates point.

"Well, Shikaku-kun, that is quite simple. Only the admittance of a new clan requires the approval of a majority of those assembled." The clan heads looked astonished at this.

"Hokage-sama?" Inuzuka Tsume asked, uncharacteristically submissive to her chosen 'Alpha'. "A new clan?"

He nodded, as well as the Elders. Sarutobi wasn't worried about the 'new clan' being instated. The Elders, Asuma, Mitsu (the Kurama clan head until Yakumo reached sixteen), and himself would automatically vote in his favor. Kakashi would possibly as well, simply because Naruto was his sensei's son.

With seven all it would take is one more vote in his favor.

"Yes a new clan. The specific individual has shown the use of not one, but _two _subelements, and could be considered a genius seeing how he already has the Elemental Manipulation of five elements down at the age of twelve." The Council gasped.

Hiashi was grinning, he could just marry off his useless daughter to this boy, yes… at least Hinata could make his clan more powerful that way. "The boy is only twelve? Is he already a ninja of this village?" The Hokage nodded.

Mitsu had already figured this out and was grinning. She was a grandmotherly-looking jounin with snow white hair to her shoulders, light brown eyes, and a face that was ever-smiling. She wore a simple brown kimono with the Kurama clan symbol on the left sleeve. "Yes, I believe I know of who you speak, Hokage-sama." She said.

Hiruzen nodded, guessing she would figure it out. Shikaku looked as if he had figured it out too, and was smiling slightly. After all, the man admired the boy for his unwillingness to give up and his intellect. Not even Uzumaki Naruto could fool Nara Shikaku.

Guessing he had enough votes, Hiruzen smiled. "The boy… the clan… is Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and… Namikaze Minato." The Council erupted at this point, as Hiruzen had guessed it would.

(Location: Uzumaki Compound)

Naruto studied his teammates faces, looking for their reactions. He had already guessed Anko would side with him, so wasn't surprised at her reaction. The other two, he was skeptical about.

He saw Kurai and Yakumo collect themselves and one became as calm as usual, while the other smiled at him. Kurai spoke first. "Naruto-san… I understand where you are coming from. I know the hatred you speak of, and predicted you might, one day, feel this way. And so… as you are one of the few people I actually do not feel cold hatred for, then I am behind you." Naruto nodded to his bug-using companion.

"Oi, gaki! What the hell took you so damn long! This village deserves the fires we'll rain on it, so I'm in all the way. We'll show them what happens when you piss off a snake!" Anko was grinning sadistically and imagining the deaths of every single person who dared call her 'Snake Whore', or do _any_thing to her Naruto-kun. _'My Naruto-kun? What the hell's wrong with me!'_

Naruto smiled at his teacher's blush and turned to Yakumo. She simply smiled warmly. "Naruto-kun, I am behind you, and my clan as well. We have been mistreated as long as I can remember, so we will cause them immense pain to repay them what they did to you, Anko-sensei, Kurai-kun, and myself." She smiled wider at her friend and he grinned back.

"Perfect… but we need to train first."

(Location: Council Chamber)

"WHAT!" was the collective scream of everyone, save the Elders, Saruobi, and, surprisingly enough, Mitsu. Naruto must've told her sometime after he 'exorcised' Yakumo's demon from her.

After the initial shock, everyone's reactions differed. Hiashi was grinning like a madman. _'Hinata's already crushing on the demon brat… this is perfect!' _

Tsume was uncharacteristically quiet. _'Kushina-chan had a son? And it's… oh Kami! And I've been… I'm so sorry Kushina-chan!' _she mentally screamed.

Shikaku sighed and one word mumbled out his lips. "Troublesome."

Chouza and Inoichi wore shocked expressions, though had different lines of thinking. _'So Chouji's friend really was related to the Yondaime… I thought I saw Minato-sama inside him. Who else has blonde hair in the Leaf besides a Yamanaka?' _Meanwhile Inoichi was whinking _'How could I not see it! He's a spitting image of the Yondaime! And his personality is just like Kushina-sama.'_

Shibi was silent as usual. _'The Uzumaki, I had a feeling he was related to Kushina somehow. This may present problems with other nations… Kumo and Iwa will likely be out for his blood. How else could this affect things, I wonder? I'll just have to wait and see.'_

Kakashi's thoughts were somewhat along the lines of… _'I will not fail you this time sesnsei! I will not fail you!'_

Asuma's mind was blank as he merely dropped his cigarette, astonishing everyone.

On the inside, Mitsu had a chibi version of herself doing a victory dance over all of those who hurt her grandson-figure in the past's corpses, screaming 'That's what you get for hurting him! Kukukukuku…'

Hebi Kurodesu, a lithe, tall man in his mid-thirties with slicked-back, black hair, deathly pale skin, slitted, yellow eyes, and who wore a fishnet shirt over a sickly green one, with black ANBU pants and a hitai-ite around his neck as well as a pair of poisoned daggers at his hips, the Head of the Hebi clan, renowned for their Dokuton (Poison Release) and immunity to any sort of poison, was frowning. _'Uzumaki… I knew he was strong, but five elemental manipulations? Based on that fact, shouldn't he get a third subelement, and if he's strong enough… he could create his very own Kekkai Tota! I must get within this clan's good graces. His teacher is the Snake Mistress… this could be good. The Hebi Council must know of this development.'_

Fenikkusu Furea was the youngest of the council, a seventeen year old genius of Katon manipulation, thanks to her clan's ungodly affinity to the Fire elemental nature, that could perform sealless low A-rank Katon jutsus and everything else with between one and five seals. She was beautiful, with long, silky, jet black hair to her waist, soft, green eyes, ivory skin C-cup breasts and a curvaceous figure showed off nicely by her tight black bodysuit that could change size and form with the right application of chakra, a gift to her clan from none other than Uzumaki Kushina herself. There were only three in existence, the one she wore, the one Kushina wore, and lastly the one gifted to Uchiha Mikoto by Kushina. _'Kushina-sensei has a son! I must make sure that I hold to my promise to always protect her family. If only I knew she had family! How stupid can I be! I never met the kid though, and no one told me his damn name!'_

The last clan head, Yabun Kurokage, was a man in his early forties. He had jet black hair pulled into a topknot and intelligent green eyes with specks of black in it, the first level of the Kurogan, his clan's doujutsu. He wore a silky black cloak that covered all his other clothing and hid the weapons inside, especially the hidden kunai in his sleeves. _'The Demon… he could be useful to our plans.' _Was his one thought.

Hiruzen watched their reactions with satisfaction. "All in favor of the reinstitution of the Uzumaki clan and placing Uzumaki Naruto into the CRA?"

Seemingly as one, the council voted yes. Each for drastically different reasons, and each hoping for something different. Little did they know how much the decision to give the young jinchuriki clan powers would change Konoha.

No one noticed the small snake in the chamber that slithered out to the Uzumaki compound or heard the evil laughter of said blonde at his new clan compound. _'Soon you fall Konoha… and I will have my revenge!'_

**A/N: Cliffhanger no Jutsu! Sorry about that, but it was needed. Tell me what you think of this, my loyal readers! And also, if you have any original jutsu or weapons you want to see in this fic, PM me!**

**R&R to tell me how I'm doing!**

**And one more thing! I have decided this is a harem… who should I put in besides Anko? Tell me which girls, including the OC's I've described thus far, should be in it. Only rules are no Sakura, and no Kurenai, seeing as how she hates Naruto in this story. Sorry NarutoxKurenai fans! Maybe next time.**


	5. Chapter IV

**Konoha's Pariahs**

**Chapter IV**

**A/N: Hello all to the next chapter of my story, Konoha's Pariahs! I have taken into account many things my wonderful readers have said and so far the harem is as follows: Anko, Yugao, Fem!Haku, Tenten, Shizune, Fu, Guren and Hanabi. I'm thinking of doing either a ten girl harem. So that leaves three slots left! Tell me who you'd like, Konoha girl or not. With the exceptions being Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade, and Yakumo. Anyone else is fair game! I think…**

**On with the reviews!**

**A W: Not to worry! Hinata will not be a part of this harem, although she will be manipulated by our favorite blonde. Kukukuku… anyways, I will definitely have more Futton jutsus than in canon. And you are correct on the CRA rules. **

**Darknessbounty: 'Stabbing and explosions and TENTEN!' That convinced me alright.**

**Unnatural Reader: I'm thinking about each of those girls, so just let me get back to you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

(Location: Uzumaki Compound, Two weeks later)

Naruto sat atop one of the tallest trees in his compound, idly swinging a kunai by its loop around a finger while waiting for one of his spies to show up. While he was patiently awaiting her arrival, the blonde remembered all he's done in these two weeks since he gained the power of not one, but two major clans.

He still remembered the Civilian Council's faces when he walked in. He grinned as the memory resurfaced.

_**Flashback**_

_**The Council Chambers looked basically the same as usual on each side. Tsume was arguing with Chouza, Shikaku was napping on the Ninja Council's table, Inoichi was busy trying to contain his chuckling at the Inuzuka and Akimichi's argument over the better meat to use in food and Hiashi was simply acting as if all these 'lower life forms' weren't there. Obviously Sasuke wasn't representing the Uchiha and instead was probably off somewhere training or brooding on ways to kill his brother.**_

_** On the other end were the nine Civilian Council members. They were all either fat men (in the case of the Merchant Guild representative, Okane Geru), pompous heirs or heiresses that never worked a day in their lives (in the case of the arrogant Fuson Kihin) or the least popular (in the ninja's opinion) the loudmouth, pink-haired, head of the Civilian Council, Haruno Sakuna.**_

_** At the head of the council sat the Hokage and his three advisors, who had yet to start the meeting as of yet, instead waiting for the newest clan head. And said Hokage perked up as the doors swung open to reveal none other than Uzumaki Naruto, followed by Miturashi Anko, Aburame Kurai, and Kurama Yakumo.**_

_** The Civilian Council was close to exploding in anger, and the moment three of them sat, Yakumo in the Kurama seat, Naruto in the Uzumaki seat, and Anko in the Namikaze seat, with Kurai behind Naruto, they did.**_

_** "What is the meaning of this!" The heavyset Okane Geru demanded. He was beyond portly, almost Akimichi size, and wore a fine blue shirt, blue pants, and a blue jacket emblazoned with the symbol of the Merchant Guild, an anchor with a weighing scale hung from the anchor's hole by a chain, on the sleeve. He had shot, thin brown hair and dull green eyes.**_

_** The Hokage looked from the shinobi of Squad 12 to the Civilian Council. "Uzumaki Naruto has recently taken up the mantle of his parents. As the sole child of Uzumaki Kushina, and Namikaze Minato, he has inherited both clan titles. Miturashi Anko is currently acting as clan head of the Namikaze clan until he finds a suitable replacement in the form of a wife or child. He has also been inducted into the CRA. Aburame Kurai is acting as his temporary bodyguard, currently." The Council was gaping.**_

_** Naruto watched in satisfaction at their reactions. The Council's expressions ranged from fear to guilt to outrage. All except one, Haruno Sakuna however, had a calculating glint in her eye. Naruto scowled, already expecting what she was planning. As if he would **_**ever **_**be interested in her banshee of a daughter.**_

_** "With the last three clan heads attending this council, I will begin the meeting." The Hokage announced, satisfied that for once in almost a decade, the Shinobi and Civilian Council were equal.**_

_**Flashback End**_

That was the day after he reinstated the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans into Konoha. He's been attending all the council meeting, slowly doing his part to decrease the Civilian Council's power in the village. The real reason he was there, though, was to learn all the things the Council was proposing and counter anything detrimental to his plans.

So far, three meetings had been called. That first was the one to instate the two clans Naruto now had control over into the Council. The second had been the monthly meeting to discuss village problems and solutions. The last one had been two days ago regarding a certain law that Naruto was forced under. Damn Council trying to marry hi off because of the CRA.

_**Flashback**_

_** "I call this meeting of the Konoha Council to order." The Hokage said. "It has been called forth by Haruno Sakuna, Head of the Civilian Council, and Hyuuga Hiashi, Head of the Hyuuga clan. You may begin, Sakuna."**_

_** The pink-haired woman smiled and nodded. Her hair was worn in a single ponytail and she wore a pink and red kimono as she was sitting in her usual seat. "Yes, Hokage-sama. I have called this meeting to request Haruno Sakura, my daughter, to be married to one Uzu-"**_

_** She never finished. "No." Naruto said coldly. The whole Council looked at him. "I refuse to be married off to that… banshee. The Uzumaki and Namikaze clans were known to have strong kunoichi. She is the furthest thing from it, Haruno." The pink-haired council member flinched under his cold and steely gaze.**_

_** Then the Hyuuga clan head spoke up. "If that is the case, Uzumaki-san, might I propose my daughter?" At this point, Naruto simply smiled at the pale-eyed man.**_

_** "Why, Hiashi-**_**sama **_**I didn't know you would offer Hanabi's hand in marriage to me so early?" The Hyuuga looked at the blonde coldly. "After all, you **_**were **_**offering me your stronger daughter's hand, right?" The Hyuuga merely scowled.**_

_** "Forget my offer, Uzumaki." He said emotionlessly with cold anger in his eyes, now knowing Hinata could be no use to him now. Naruto grinned at the man, thriving in his discontent. Annoying the Council members was always his favorite pastime.**_

_**Flashback End**_

That arrogant Hiashi-teme thought he could gain more power by handing over his daughter to him? As if. Why would he need that weak bluenette? He already had plans for the Hyuuga anyways.

But first, he had need of gaining a mastery over fuinjutsu. That's why he had scavenged through all the scrolls of his parents library and especially the secret vault they kept under said library.

He'd begun training in them and already had almost mastered his _father's _Rasengan. If he could just master chakra control a little more, then he could have one of the spirals of chakra formed within a second. Still… three seconds to form a normal one was nothing to scoff at. Naruto just grinned at the implication at using the Leaf's most precious hero's signature jutsu to destroy them.

But not yet… he would take them down in good time. When he was sure he could destroy every single shinobi, kunoichi, and civilian. Every single one of them would perish besides who he took to his side. Konoha would finally burn.

He wasn't the only one that needed to be strong, though. Naruto needed all his allies and subordinates to be strong as well. Just remembering the last training session had brought a smile to his lips, when he attempted to introduce the _Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere) _into his teammates' training.

_**Flashback**_

_** Naruto showed up to one of the training grounds on his property, the one that was created to look like a forest clearing with trees surrounding it, to see Anko attempting to teach Yakumo another Katon jutsu, this time it was the **_**Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Fire Bullet) **_**that was taught to all Toad Summoners. Good thing Minato made scrolls of every single jutsu he ever learned and copied scrolls he got his hands on during missions.**_

_** Kurai was simply working on perfecting one of the Aburame techniques, the **_**Uzu no Doku (Poison Whirlpool) **_**that had a poisonous species of insect fly in a vortex formation while spewing acidic poison to create a horizontal whirlpool of said substance. The trees and grass around him attested to the fact that he was improving. Naruto shook his head, seeing he needed some new training dummies.**_

_** "Listen up!" the blonde told his team and everyone, even Anko (who had agreed he was to be in charge of their vengeance mission after a little arguing) stopped what they were doing to pay attention to him. The three lined up in front of him and he unsealed a bucket of water balloons for each of them. "I'm going to teach each of you an A-rank non-elemental technique. The **_**Rasengan.**_**" He said. Each of their eyes widened.**_

_** "You're teaching us **_**that **_**jutsu?" Anko asked with obvious glee in her eyes. Naruto nodded and she grinned, already imagining how to use this in her next interrogation.**_

_** "Step one to learn it is to pop these balloons with nothing but your chakra. The entire thing must explode, and not just a single or even a few punctures to let the water drain out. Understand?" They nodded and the blonde jinchuuriki smirked.**_

_** Two hours later and every single one of them was absolutely frustrated. Naruto smiled at them, remembering his own troubles with the jutsu. He sat against a tree, content to wait until they finished and helping them when they had any questions.**_

_**Flashback End**_

That had been five days ago. Currently, Anko was already finished with step two, and Kurai and Yakumo were stuck on step two, not having enough chakra to burst the rubber ball. Yakumo had finished step one first, having the superb chakra control of a genjutsu mistress. Naruto had hinted to them about using clones first to make it easier, and so Anko could in fact make a Rasengan with a clone, so he had her making it one-handed for practice now. As of yet, the Snake Mistress couldn't.

As for their missions, the team simply allowed a clone of them to perform D-ranks each day for the last two weeks, completing five to ten missions every day without trying. While missions went on, the team was training extensively in chakra control, chakra manipulation, nature manipulation, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Naruto and Kurai would also train in kenjutsu, though their improvement was noticeably lacking due to the lack of a kenjutsu master or mistress. He would have to change that soon…

The blonde shook himself from his thoughts as he felt a chakra signature coming through his door. Looking at the moon he saw it was nearing midnight, perfect. His contact was almost here. He jumped from the tree in front of a small figure. She was a little taller than four feet with dark black hair halfway down her back and wore an inconspicuous grey robe that covered her ivory skin. The ten year old's most notable features, though, were her pale, white eyes.

"I am here to report on Hiashi's movements, Naruto-sama." She said in a serious voice, contempt dripping off her voice at the mention of Hiashi. She pulled out two scrolls from one sleeve and Naruto took them. "The black one is everything the Hyuuga council and him discussed yesterday at the meeting, as well as the movements of the weakling, Hinata." Naruto nodded in approval.

"And in the white scroll?"

"The first bit of the Hyuuga clan techniques I could copy down. I know you wanted a way to counter each of them, what better way than to learn them yourself?" the Hyuuga spy told him with an evil chuckle. "It's just a few basic katas of the Juuken, but I'll get more as I can, Naruto-sama." Naruto nodded.

"Very well, is that all for your report?" The Hyuuga shook her head.

"I didn't write it down, but… it seems as if your Hyuuga stalker, Hinata, she is very easily manipulated and has extremely low self-esteem. On top of her 'love' for you… you could likely convince her to do anything you want with just a smile in her direction and a few kind words."

Naruto grinned at this. "Excellent." Naruto pulled out a scroll of his own and tossed it to his spy. "There's the next Doton jutsu for you to work on in secret. I expect it finished by two weeks end." The Hyuuga nodded and stuck the scroll in her sleeve. "You are dismissed. Keep up the good work… Hanabi-chan." He said as she disappeared in a shunshin, one of the first jutsu he taught her.

_Original Jutsu_

_Aburame Ninpou: Uzu no Doku (Aburame Ninja Art: Poison Whirlpool) B-rank technique where an Aburame has a colony of poisonous insects under their command make a horizontal votex of themselves while spewing acidic poison, creating a horizontal whirlpool of said acid._

**A/N: I know, it's mostly filler. But I needed those things out the way to set up future chapters, so please don't be too mad at me. And don't worry, why Hanabi's working for Naruto will be revealed next chapter.**

**Anyways, R&R and don't forget to tell me who you want in the harem! If you ask really nicely, I might even expand the it to a twelve or fifteen-girl harem depending on how many girls are proposed to me for said harem.**

**Until next time, Orpheus out.**


	6. Chapter V

**Konoha's Pariahs**

**Chapter V**

**A/N: Hey all! I felt like I should upload something besides my new stories, so here you go! The next chapter of Konoha's Pariahs.**

**Also, I changed the harem, because I felt this would be better.**

**At this point only Anko, Yugao, Haku, Fu, Kushina and Hanabi are set in stone. I'm also playing around with the idea of a twelve-girl harem, so that leaves six slots, who do you guys want? No Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tsunade or Ayame. And just so you know, I will only put girls that have power or some sort of benefit for Naruto in. He's trying to destroy the leaf after all.**

**Anyways, Review Time!**

**God-ShadowEx100- Don't think you can threaten me to change the harem. While I always think through any suggestions to stories I get, I don't respond well to threats. You will be happy to know, though, that Hinata and Ino will not be a part of the harem.**

**Mudane- My bad, I totally spaced on her name so made one up. I'll just use Mebuki from now on.**

(Location: Hyuuga Compound)

Hanabi appeared back in her room from her leaf rock shunshin. She wouldn't use a leaf one, not with how much she hated this accursed village. The girl opened her scroll to look at her new jutsu from Naruto-sama.

Even if she was proud, bordering arrogant, if Hyuuga Hanabi admired anything, it was power, and Naruto-sama had that in bounds. She would follow him because of it. As well as the fact that he promised to help her gain power over not only the Hyuuga Main and Branch houses, but also she would get something even better. More bloodlines for the clan.

She would get to bear a child from him, giving the Hyuuga his kekkai genkai and Uzumaki traits of vast chakra reserves and fast healing. Her children would be very powerful, very powerful indeed.

She grinned evilly at the prospect of her descendents being the only ones worthy to rule over the clan. Yes, his promises were well worth any risk. It was only easier with her father favoring her over her weakling of a sister.

Hanabi idly noted the name of the technique Naruto wanted her to learn, _Doton: Bakudoryuheki _(Earth Release: Exploding Earth Style Wall) as she remembered how she became Naruto's spy.

_**Flashback**_

_** It was one of Hanabi's few free days from training, seeing how tou-san wanted to try and teach Hinata something. As if that wimp could ever be an adequate Juuken user. Hanabi inwardly scoffed at that thought.**_

_** "All that weakling does is take tou-san's attention from me. How am I supposed to have the power to be the clan head I'm meant to be without training?" Hanabi asked out loud, not expecting an answer.**_

_** "I can help you there, Hanabi-chan." She heard a voice behind her. Turning quickly, she saw that blonde guy that Hinata always stalks… Naruto was his name. He was looking at her, obviously expecting an answer. "What could you do for me, you aren't even a genin." He just grinned.**_

_** "I sense that you hold great loathing for the weaklings of your clan and this accursed village, Hanabi. You want the power to make your clan the strongest? Even stronger than what the Uchiha once were? I can give you that power."**_

_** Hanabi was about to scoff when she saw his eyes, they held absolutely no deceit in them. Only hatred, anger, and power… that power was absolutely terrifying. "What could you possibly offer me?" She demanded of him. She noticed the genjutsu the boy had placed around the two of them rendering the two of them invisible to the populace. And there was also this red chakra in it that made her Byakugan… fuzzy. It was very strong.**_

_** "Simple Hanabi-chan. In a few days I will be named clan heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. I can offer you alliance of those two, as well as teach you strong jutsu to complement your Juuken. Lastly… I have two subelements, and if my theory is correct, I can also activate another with the right teacher. What if the Hyuuga were to have their Byakugan along with the Shakuton, or the Futton, or the Hyouton, which I still need to activate. And the Uzumaki clan was always known for massive reserves, combined with a Hyuuga's natural chakra control… can you not see the benefits I offer you?"**_

_** Hanabi could. She knew he was offering to allow his bloodlines into her clan for her help. She would bear his children, but with that kind of power… she grinned. "Hai… Naruto-sama." She said to him.**_

_**Flashback End**_

It was two and a half weeks ago she had agreed to become his spy inside the Hyuuga clan. Immediately upon her agreement, Naruto had taught her the shunshin, kawarimi, and henge. They were all E-rank jutsu, but vastly useful as she had found out. Naruto was impressed she had learned them in two days, but she was a Hyuuga heiress, of course she was a prodigy!

Now she had to figure out this jutsu, gather more intel, get more of the Hyuuga techniques, and train with tou-san as if nothing was different, all within the two weeks until she had to meet Naruto-sama again.

She sighed. _'This is going to be grueling.' _She thought. Then she imagined crushing Hinata and those Hyuuga council fools beneath her and grinned wickedly. _'But totally worth it!'_

(Location: Uzumaki Compound)

Naruto sat up in his tree with Hanabi's scroll of the Hyuuga's activites and smiled.

That fool Hiashi still thought he could force Hinata on him? Oh, he was in for a shocker. He knew the Hyuuga would definitely try to have some sort of political marriage to him and that was one of the reasons for following Hanabi until he found an opportunity to recruit her to his cause.

With her on his side, he could spy on the most powerful clan and also find a way to counter every single one of their techniques. Did they really think they were so invincible? He was far stronger than any of them once he used Kurama's chakra. Speaking of which, he hadn't heard from his friend in a while.

He would have to visit his seal later to see what the fox was up to.

He shook himself from those thoughts and created a dozen shadow clones without using a handseal. After you use a jutsu so much, the chakra molding becomes instinctive. Tossing the scroll with the basic katas for Juuken to one, he commands them to begin practicing them and jumps off the tree, pocketing the other scroll as he heads to his clan library.

When he gets there, he sees Anko there immersed inside a Katon jutsu scroll. Naruto simply puts the scroll of the Hyuuga activity inside one of the shelves and turns around, only to find his sensei there in front of him, grinning.

"Hello Naruto-kun." She said "What are you up to?"

"Anko-chan, I was just putting away the first report from Hanabi-chan." Anko nodded.

"Good. Naruto-kun, I'm going to request us a mission C-rank mission tomorrow so that we can get outside the village. We need to bring some scrolls to practice though, okay?" the blonde thought and then nodded. "Glad you understand." She said, thanking him with a hug, after which he had a light blush.

She noticed it and leaned forward slightly, showing a bit of her cleavage to him. "Aw… does Naru-kun have a crush on his sensei?" She teased him.

Naruto flashed her a foxy grin that absolutely melted her heart _'I love that smile… his real smile is so… warm.' _She thought dreamily. "Why? Does Anko-sensei want to go on a date with her student?" Anko blushed a light pink but then glared at him.

"What did I say about calling me sensei outside of lessons?" Naruto cursed himself for that mistake and took a step back. The Snake Mistress held out one hand a level two Rasengan formed there after a second wiith her grinning evilly at him.

Naruto swallowed and backed up slowly. "G-gomen Anko-chan!" he pleaded and she rushed forward to hit him and he shut his eyes, expecting the pain. When he finally reopened them, not feeling any pain, he saw the Rasengan dangerously close to a part of him he needed to continue his clan and gulped.

"Next time, I won't stop. Understand Naru-kun?" He nodded vigorously as she dispelled her Rasengan and then grinned at him. "By the way, I expect that date after our mission is over, understand?" Naruto looked at her agape that she took that seriously, but was not at all regretting said joke as she shunshined away.

_'Wait! A date? What the hell am I supposed to do?' _He thought worriedly before sighing. "I'll figure it out later." He said to no one in particular before grabbing an Uzumaki clan fuinjutsu scroll and sitting to study it, enjoying the peace of the library.

(Location: Unknown)

The shadows were deep and hid all but vague shapes of two figures. One had a feminine shape and looked to be slightly tall, while the other was a male figure. "Is it done?" a voice came from the male-looking outline.

"Yes, Uzumaki-sama is now head of his clans. And his thirst for revenge is very high. He will no doubt destroy Konoha once he has sufficient power to do so." The feminine one replied. The male figure let loose a low cackle.

"Perfect… commence with stage 2 of the plan." The male figure commanded and the feminine one responded hai before disappearing in the darkness to leave him alone. "You will have your revenge, Naruto, and so will I!" he cackled madly once more.

(Location: Hokage Office)

Sarutobi Hiruzen was feeling particularly old having to listen to Hiashi… again. "Hokage-sama, should Naruto not pick at least his first wife soon? The CRA is very specific in that respect." Sarutobi sighed.

"I suppose on that account you are correct, Hiashi… I will tell him that he must have his first wife chosen in three weeks' time. Does that sound acceptable?" The Hyuuga clan leader nodded and left the room with one Hiruzen still suffering from a headache. Every day for the last two weeks, that man has been in here trying to find some way to marry off his daughter Hinata to Naruto… but the Hokage would shoot down every single one.

Even if Naruto hated him now, he would make sure his life was comfortable. Now if only he could peek into that compound to see some things… damn Uzumaki security seals!

(Location: Somewhere in Hi no Kuni)

Shizune was walking around the current village her and Tsunade had gone to for the blonde's gambling addiction and somehow or another, the black-haired woman had lost her master.

That made Shizune angry, her mster shouldn't drink and gamble so much! And now Shizune had to be the responsible one and find her again. With a sigh, Shizune continued, only to stop as she heard some people talking. It was a Konoha nin and one of the shopkeepers. Sneaking with true ninja skills, Shizune overheard them…

"… telling you it's true. Apparently the Namikaze and Uzumaki heir was under our noses this whole time, playing himself as an orphan. He fooled everyone by playing himself off as an average student in the Academy… but I bet you with his bloodlines he could take down a…" Shizune ran at that point.

_"Naruto is alive! This is wonderful news! I must alert Tsunade-sama!" _And with that, she rushed to find her master, hoping to convince her to go back to Konoha for her last living relative.

(Location: Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto walked through his mindscape, he had changed it to a large field long ago. He was looking for Kurama, who he had let out of his cage by changing said cage to a collar long ago. It went against the fox's pride, but he was glad to stretch his legs after decades of not being able to.

The blonde jinchuuriki tried to sense the fox's prescence, but was having difficulty. It also felt like another prescence was here. But that wasn't possible… right? This was his mind.

Finally, Naruto wandered off near a lake he made here and heard arguing. He walked towards the noise and was amazed by what he saw. Not fifty feet from him was Kurama in human form, which was blood red hair tied in a topknot, crimson, slitted eyes, tanned skin, and tall in height while wearing an elegant silk kimono of the darkest black fit for a noble.

Beside him was a goddess of a woman with long, red hair, purple eyes, ivory skin and wearing a jounin uniform of all things. She had a katana strapped to her waist and looked angry enough to draw it.

Standing across from the redheads was none other than Namikaze Minato, spiked blonde hair, bright blue eyes and wearing his battle clothes with even his white trench coat.

Kurama spoke "Ah, it seems as if Naruto is finally here." He said and the redheaded woman's head whipped around so fast, Naruto thought she broke it. When she saw Naruto, she became a red blur and the next thing Naruto knew, he was on the ground in a death hug. "Sochi-kun!" she screamed. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the woman.

"K-kaa-san…?"

**And chapter end! I know, I'm so evil, right? Next chapter Naruto meets Kushina and Minato, Kurama explains how they're there, and Minato gets the beatdown of a lifetime! Er… deathtime? Whatever.**

**Don't forget to send tell me girls for the harem!**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter VI

**Konoha's Pariahs**

**Chapter VI**

**Hey guys! Guess who's back? That's right, me! So, I've got the full harem list for everyone who wants to know! **

**Anko, Fem!Haku, Yugao, Fuu, Kushina, Hanabi, Mei, Furea, Yugito, Hana, Guren, and finally Shizune! If you suggested one or more of these, Congratulations! If your favorite girl didn't get in… sorry, but I made this choice specific. PM me and I may do a story with your pairing.**

**Also, sorry for not updating this story faster, but I wanted to get the harem decided.**

_ Kurama spoke "Ah, it seems as if Naruto is finally here." He said and the redheaded woman's head whipped around so fast, Naruto thought she broke it. When she saw Naruto, she became a red blur and the next thing Naruto knew, he was on the ground in a death hug. "Sochi-kun!" she screamed. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the woman._

_ "K-kaa-san…?"_

Naruto's blue orbs looked into violet ones of the one woman he never thought he'd see. Although, he might not see her much longer if she kept suffocating him. "C-can't bre-breathe!" The redheaded woman quickly stood up and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Gomensai, sochi-kun." Naruto stood up and dusted himself up, noticing that the blonde man and Kurama had made their ways over here.

Naruto sighed. "It's fine, Kaa-san. Hello _Minato._" Naruto said with enough poison dripping from his voice to make Manda proud. "Kurama… I think you have something to tell me?"

The redheaded man took a thinking pose and then shrugged. "Nope, nothing at all. Why? IS there something I should be telling you?"

Naruto growled at the Kyuubi's human form before the blonde that looked so much like him spoke up. "Naruto, when I sealed Kyuubi…"

"KURAMA!" the other three people shouted at once, making Minato flinch back.

"When I sealed Kurama inside you, I also sealed my own soul and Kushina's within you." Naruto and Kushina were each glaring at him furiously, and Minato actually began to sweat from the combined KI.

Naruto then spoke. Not in the loud, angry voice his mother tended to use, but in a low, calm voice that was even scarier. "Minato… what kind of father seals a demon inside their only son?"

The Yondaime shivered at Naruto's tone, it was the calm before the storm. "The village was supposed to-"

"What? Treat him like a hero? You are insane, Namikaze Minato! You actually believe3d those judgemental bastards would do anything but hate and isolate my sochi?" Kushina's hair began to raise and split into nine tails, making her seem even more frightening than the Kyuubi all those years ago. Her KI was baring down on Minato.

"Y-yes… they were supposed to! Hiruzen told me they would! And your godparents should've taken care of you. Haven't Jiraiya and Tsunade been there for you?" Naruto snorted.

"That old pervert's checked on me once a year to make sure I was alive and never even talked to me once. Tsunade… I can forgive her, I suppose. I doubt she even knows I'm alive. The Sandaime allows the damn council to make assassination attempts. And now that same Council is constantly attempting to marry me off now that I'm in charge of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans and part of the CRA. Damn Hiashi…" Naruto mumbled the last part.

"Assassination?" Kushina whispered before clenching her fists and glaring at Minato. "What else, sochi-kun?" Kushina asked her son sweetly.

"I can't tell you, kaa-san. It would take too long to explain my pain… let me show you." Naruto took control of his mindscape and stood in front of Kushina, staring directly in her eyes. Within a few seconds, the female redhead saw the entirety of Naruto's life. Tears had begun to fall from her eyes as she held Naruto in a tender embrace.

"Oh… sochi… I'm so sorry. I wasn't there for any of that, and I'm so sorry…" Naruto awkwardly returned the hug and tried to calm his mother down. Once he achieved that, the two turned to look at the Yondaime, who stepped back.

"N-now Kushina, Naruto… no need to be rash. I'm sure Konoha just needs a little time to-" An explosion of KI suddenly filled Naruto's mindscape.

"A little time?" Naruto asked in his icy voice. "Twelve years wasn't enough? Twelve years of hatred, of loneliness, of beatings, of the 'Foxhunts' and of wondering if my parent's loved me? No, Minato, they've had enough time."

Kushina nodded. "I'm right with you, sochi. Those bastards deserve everything you have planned for them. We'll show them what an Uzumaki does to those who have wronged them and their precious people. Starting with the bastard who decided to start this whole thing!"

Naruto looked at Kurama, to see he had created a chair and popcorn, and was watching this like a movie. Naruto grinned and created a chair and sat next to him, making a bowl of miso ramen that constantly refilled as he ate. "Kick his ass, Kaa-chan!" Kushina turned and grinned at her son, nodding.

"And guess what, Minato!" Naruto told him with delight in his eyes. "It's my mindscape, so I cut off your chakra and destabilized all your Hiraishin kunai!" Minato's eyes widened in terror and then Kushina was directly in front of him, and kneed him in the groin. Naruto and Kurama cringed at that.

Minato bent at the waist, holding his tender parts before Kushina then knees him in the nose, forcing his head back again. She sent a right hook that made him stagger back from the blow to his cheek and he attempted to dodge a high spinning kick to the left side of his face, only to fail miserably as he was shot to the right ten feet.

Using an Uzu shunshin to get in front of the blonde as he picked himself up, Kushina then grabbed his neck in one hand. "You, Minato Namikaze… can go straight to the deepest depths of hell for your crimes against my Naru-kun. And don't worry, it won't be long before there are others that join you soon enough. In fact… keep the space warm, because all of Konoha will join you!" She laughed and searched through Naruto's memories that she now held before finding what she wanted. Within two seconds a Rasengan was in her hand and she thrust it into Minato's stomach, completely impaling him with it. Minato's soul dissipated from the mindscape, leaving a former jinchuuriki, a current jinchuuriki and their shared bijuu left inside to talk amongst themselves.

Kurai and Yakumo walked inside the Uzumaki compound through the gate at 7 AM, there usual time for training, only to find Naruto practicing fuinjutsu at their usual training ground and mumbling to himself.

The two walked up to the blonde and widened their eyes. Somehow, the boy's hair had streaks of crimson it and deep violet eyes. The two watched as his hand gracefully swirled and created some sort of complex seal on a scroll.

As he finished it up and rolled the scroll up before storing it on a tattoo on his left arm, he turned to them. "Anko's still not here." He told them simply and they sighed.

"So… what do we do?" Yakumo asked and Naruto stood.

"Well… Yakumo, you can create two Kage Bunshin, and Kurai can create four that last all day, so I want you to make them. Yakumo, have one work on your Stage two Rasengan and the other needs to continue working on the Genjutsu scrolls from your clan. Kurai, have two clones work on your Stage Two Rasengan, one work on the katas for your kenjutsu, and one to work on Elemental jutsu. Besides the clones, Yakumo, you will continue work on Elemental jutsu and Kurai will work on his clan's jutsu. Understood?" The two genin nodded. "Good, get to work."

Kurai and Yakumo made their Kage bunshin and had them work on what Naruto ordered, and worked themselves on what he had also ordered while the blonde left a Kage Bunshin there to keep watch over them and help them should they need it while he walked away to go locate his sensei. _**"She's probably asleep, you know." **_Naruto heard his kaa-chan's voice from inside his head.

_'Probably…' _Naruto agreed as he made his way into the main building of the compound, easily finding Anko's room. He knocked and heard Anko tell him to come in.

Naruto sighed and opened the door to her room, ready to chew her out for being late… until he blushed furiously at what he saw and a small trickle of blood fell from his nose.

Anko was in an almost see-through, ivory might gown that stopped a few inches below her waist that showed off her bare arms and legs rather nicely, accentuated her bust and butt, and barely clung to her curves in all the right places. "See something you like, Na~ru~to~kuuuun?" Anko asked in a sing-song voice, dragging out the last syllable playfully.

Before the blonde could stop himself he nodded once and scanned her wonderful body with his eyes before looking away quickly. Anko smirked to herself and walked up to the blonde, swaying her hips seductively. When she was in front of Naruto, she pouted cutely. "Aw, Naru-kun… am I not pretty enough for you?" The blonde and redhead suddenly panicked and looked up at his sensei.

"No, no, no, no, Anko-chan! You're…"

"Yes?" She asked excitedly.

"You're beautiful… I just didn't expect… this." He confessed. Anko blushed at that slightly and grinned.

"I am so looking forward to our date now. Don't disappoint me Naru-kun." Anko leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his lips. Even if it was chaste, Naruto was left slightly dazed when she pulled back. Anko grinned at his reaction. "If you show me a good time, I'll kiss you again, kay?" Naruto modded rather dumbly. "Now get out so I can get changed. Unless you'd rather watch me, like the pervert I know you are?" Naruto blushed and more blood trickled from his nose before he quickly escaped Anko's teasing wrath.

"Oh, he is way too innocent. I'll have to change that." Anko said to herself with a giant grin on her face.

Twenty minutes later Anko arrived at the training ground to see two hundred clones of Naruto split into many groups. Evenly divided into groups of ten, one group worked on fuinjutsu, one group worked on Genjutsu, one on kenjutsu, one on taijutsu, one on Suiton, one on Fuuton, one on Katon, one on Shakuton, one on Futton and the last looked to be experimenting on the Rasengan, Anko supposed they were each working on adding an element to the jutsu, all on Futon first.

The Snake Summoner looked around for her favorite blonde and finally found him sparring against Kurai. She went and stood next to Yakumo, who was watching both intently, and did the same.

Naruto and Kurai were engaged in a taijutsu battle, Naruto's own Ryuu-style versus Kurai's slight variation on the Academy taijutsu style that included aspects of the aggressive Goken (Iron Fist) and the defensive Iwaheki (Stone Wall) style of the monks from Tsuchi no Kuni.

Naruto struck quickly with a jab at Kurai's throat the Kurai ducked under and then launched a bone shattering punch at the blonde. Naruto jumped overhead and grabbing Kurai's outstretched arm, threw him across the field. Kurai flew through handseals. _"Doton: Kanshouzai Doryuuheki!" (Earth Release: Cushioning Earth Style Wall) _He spat out a stream of mud that grew into a soft wall to halt his flight and he jumped back towards Naruto.

"Ninjutsu's in, eh?" Naruto smirked and rolled under the flying form of Kurai while flowing through his own handseals. _"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) _Naruto blew out a gust of wind that caused the bug-user to veer off course and crash into the ground with a crash.

Kurai got back to his feet and calmly raised his arms, allowing hundreds of kikaichuu to fly out his sleeves straight for Naruto. The blonde sighed. "Don't make me destroy your colonies, Kurai!" At the Aburame's silence and the bugs continued approach, the boy sighed and decided to try and at least keep some alive. _"Suiton: Suiryuudan!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Missile) _The water from said dragon bared down on Kurai's insects and soaked them, causing them to stop flying or moving.

"Works every time." Naruto grinned. Kurai scowled and use a Kikaichuu Shunshin to appear next to Naruto, aiming to take off his head with his tanto. Naruto simply pulled up his still-sheathed katana and used the sheathe to block the tanto.

With the quiet _hiss _of drawing steel across leather, Naruto unsheathed his sword and kept the sheathe in his left hand. His katana was different though. The katana he now wielded had a deep black hilt with a red Uzumaki spiral on it and a single red strip of silk hanging off of it, the blade was four feet, blood red and laiden with seals. The scabbard was deep black and had a barrier seal on it, making it a good shield as well as having kanji on it for _'To an Uzumaki, family is more important than life, limb, pride, and innonence. An Uzumaki will always make sacrifices for their blood.' _That was the nindo of the founder of the Uzumaki clan, Uzumaki Shingi, the third son of the Rikudou Sennin that legends forget, even he is the one that the Sennin passed down his Rinnegan too. Naruto had learned a lot in the time he had spent with his kaa-san, after all, one second in the outside world was actually three minutes within his mindscape.

Naruto was forcibly shaken from his thoughts as he was forced to parry another strike from Kurai with his scabbard and then fell into the Dance of Spring style. Kurai swung right and Naruto pushed his katana behind the tanto and altered its path upwards as he struck Kurai's ribs with his scabbard. Kurai attempted a spinning slash at Naruto's waist. The Uzumaki flowed with the tanto, moving his body in the same direction and leaning back more with each moment until he was out of its reach and slashed with his longer-reaching katana, causing a shallow cut on Kurai's left arm.

The two went at their kenjutsu sparring for four hours before Kurai was gasping for breath and on his knees, barely holding himself up with his tanto. The Aburame had gained a few more cuts and many more bruises from Naruto's strange variant of the Kaguya's Dance of Spring style that involved both katana and scabbard.

Kurai was glaring at the Uzumaki. "I hate that stupid sword of your mother's." He said in the mandatory Aburame monotone. "I hate it so very much."

Naruto merely grinned at him, not winded in the slightest. His trench coat was off hanging on a tree to stay safe and his shirt had quite a few gashes in it, though his skin had healed up seconds after each attack by Kurai. Yakumo was shaking her head at Naruto's endurance.

Anko smiled cheerinly to the genjutsu user, who knew something bad was about to happen. "Alright, Cloud-chan, you against me now!" The Snake Mistress was grinning widely at the younger girl who suddenly looked fearful.

"N-no th-that's quite al-alright, Anko-sensei!" Yakumo pleaded, holding her hand's up defensively. Anko merely grabbed the genin's arm and led her to the Training ground for tort- I mean training.

An hour and one _very _sore Yakumo later and the genin were in front of their sensei, having their Kage Bunshin continue their training for them as the Snake Mistress began. "Okay, team, I am very proud of each of you. In these few weeks of having access to a variety of techniques across all five ninja skills, you've shown vast improvement. Which is why I'm doing two things for you.

"Firstly, tomorrow I will get you your first C-rank mission, and hopefully your first kill as well. If we are going to go through with Naru-kun's plan, then that is a must. Also, I want you, Naru-kun, to begin teaching everyone on our side the basics of fuinjutsu and hopefully we can all have some sort of specialty. None of us will ever be at an Uzumaki's level, but it is a powerful art."

Naruto nodde and she continued. "I will be teaching any one of your allies that we gather Katon and Doton as best I can as well as whoever I think should will receive training in my Kagehebi (Shadow Snake) fighting style. That little Hyuuga spy you have, yes I know about her. You can't keep anything hidden from the super-sexy Anko-chan!" Anko said while striking a pose as Naruto gaped.

"Anyway, she needs to learn the Rasengan, I'll teach her some Doton, and you need to teach her the Kage Bunshin. With the Hyuuga's ungodly chakra control, she should be able to make one that lasts for a few hours at least, enough for me to aid in her Doton manipulation." Naruto nodded. "And she'll teach all of us her clan's chakra control exercises. With the refined chakra control it will give us, I don't doubt Kurai and Yakumo's chances of finishing the Rasengan within a few days afterwards."

The team's sensei took a thinking pose. "Also… Naruto, how far are you on the Hiraishin?" Naruto sighed.

"The technique is very complex, Anko-chan. I'm not sure how to advance… it seems those seals he uses to zip around on his kunai are specific to _his _chakra signature. I can't use his personal kunai, even if there are dozens around the compound. So I have to make a seal specific to my own chakra, though I don't think I'll use kunai like him."

Anko looked at him. "I've been studying all the different scrolls in the Uzumaki library, and found out the Yondaime apparently liked to study techniques of other villages. I see a bit of potential in chakra strings and fuinjutsu as well as elemental manipulation working together. I'll practice with kunai first and then work on my own technique, once I can create the seal."

Anko nodded with a smile. "Yes, we'll destroy the Leaf with the techniques of their favorite hero!" Anko exclaimed with a glint in her eyes and a smirk that usually broke hardened shinobi when she had been a part of the T&I department.

Naruto smiled right back at her and the other two genin couldn't help but feel giddy at this new development.

"Alright, gakis! I'm letting you go early today, because of the mission you'll be getting tomorrow. You can still train here, but I won't be here for the rest of the day. I've got to prepare for something later tonight." She looked at Naruto and grinned, to which the jinchuuriki blushed slightly. "Be at the Hokage Tower tomorrow at the usual time, and we'll get the C-rank for you guys. Bye!" Anko passed by them but stopped at Naruto and leaned close, her lips next to his ear and he shivered as he felt her soft breath.

"And Na~ru~to-kuuun…" she spoke into his ear, causing a shiver of excitement in his ear. "Don't be late to our date." With that, she walked off, Naruto's eyes watching her depart with hips swaying just enough to be seductive for Naruto.

Naruto smiled to himself before he suddenly freaked out. Turning to see his teammates looking at him, he waved and ran off. "See you guys later, I've got to get ready for tonight! See you tomorrow." With that, he was gone at such speeds that the two swore he had already mastered the Hiraishin without kunai.

**Chapter End! Just filler, I know. But necessary! Wave starts next, and a certain team will be going with Naruto's, and I won't say who!**

**The date between Naruto and Anko will be seen in a flashback next chapter, but I'm at a loss. See… I'm not very good at writing date scenes (as I've never been on one, I'm a total loner…) so I need ideas!**

**That's right, I need the reader's to suggest what they did for their first date, where they went, what happened, and if someone is really generous, they could even write it out for me? Please? I would be eternally grateful!**

**Anyways… Naruto won't unlock the secrets of the Hiraishin for quite a few chapters still, and his arsenal of Elemental Rasengan will need some time too. Especially his Sub-Elemental Rasengan.**

**Another thing, the reason for Naruto's sudden change in hair and eye color is simply Kushina. No longer having Minato's soul within him, but still having Kushina's has started a few changes within him. So his hair and eyes changed.**

**Anyone want to hazard a guess at how Kushina is going to be resurrected? First person who does gets a cookie! Which is obviously code for a free spoiler. I'll give you a hint: it involves a certain bluenette that deserves to die and may or may not.**

**Anyways, if you really like this story, or really hate it, or even just have questions, just press the magical Review button and leave me with your questions, comments, concerns, or flames (which will be completely ignored if there is no constructive advice within) or simply PM me and strike up a conversation.**

**Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	8. Chapter VII

**Konoha's Pariahs**

_**Orpheus here with the new chapter of Konoha's Pariahs! Wave Mission time!**_

_**And I am so sorry for not updating this in… forever. Blame my muse, she died and I had to use the Edo Tensei to revive her. Thanks to Sasuke for 'volunteering' to be the sacrifice. **_

_**But… to a few people who asked questions. **_

_**A few of you asked who Furea is, she's one of the OC's of my original clan, the Fenikkusu, and the clan head on top of that. She was briefly mentioned a few chapters ago at the Council Meeting.**_

_**The harem will not be changed, to all who request it so.**_

_**Anyways… on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer: I have no rights over Naruto in any shape, form, or fashion.**_

**Chapter VII**

_Uzumaki Compound, Anko's Room_

A certain Miturashi Anko woke up within her bed in the Uzumaki compound, feeling slightly groggy and… warm? Looking around she found she was in her room. The window was blocked by its curtain, just like she liked it, and her room was mostly bare. There was a single dresser to hold her clothes that couldn't fit in her closet and a standing mirror in front of another wall. In one corner was the Snake Summoning Contract and on one wall was a bookshelf with all her personal scrolls. On her dresser was also three pictures. A picture of herself, Naruto, Yakumo, and Kurai on their Graduation Day. A picture of Anko and Yugao, arms over each other's shoulders, Yugao was like her own sister. And the last was a picture of Naruto and her a year after she had found him in the Forest, the day she had shown him the blessing of Kami known as Dango.

_'Mmm… Dango… reminds me of last night.' _She thought as she remembered just what happened last night while sitting up in bed, blankets tight around her body, which was naked from the waist up. Last night was the best date of her life. It was surprising how different the people treated her when they knew she was the date of 'Uzumaki-sama'. They were all such kiss-asses! Naruto becomes part of a clan, and suddenly they want to get in his good graces… no, that wouldn't work. Naruto's hatred of them was already too deep to be taken away so easily.

But that didn't matter last night. The whole night had been amazing.

First, Naruto had taken her out for a picnic atop the Hokage Monument and they had talked for hours about… nothing. They had known each other for years, and didn't have to learn about each other, so talking about nothing made the Snake Mistress's heart flutter. And Naruto hung on her every word, he listened to her and had this look in his eyes… like she was the only girl in the whole world! All she ever had from Konoha was glares and perverted leers for being the 'Snake Whore', so that loving look in his eyes… it was almost too much for her!

The only time he interrupted their conversation was during the sunset, and it was beautiful. The light reflected _just _right to show a cascade of purples, reds, oranges, and yellows over the busy village. The buildings were bathed in the miraculous shades, the lakes visible from their high point of view shimmered in the evening and it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life.

After that, Anko had felt two arms around her, and knew Naruto was hugging her from behind. She felt so safe and secure in his strong arms. Next, he had told her that he had brought her here because:

"I wanted to show you something truly beautiful, something that is a miracle nature. I thought you should know just how beautiful you are to me, because this sunset pales in comparison to you in my eyes."

At that point… she lost all control and jumped him. While she was straddling him, they entered a _very _intense make-out session. Somehow, he had convinced her they needed to go back to the compound, as it was late.

After that…

Anko looked down in her bed and blushed as she realized that Naruto was in her bed next to her. _'Oh yeah… that's right. We did have some fun last night… real good fun.' _She grinned as she remembered it and then looked at the still sleeping Naruto.

He was completely naked, though everything below his waist was covered. He had nice muscular features, now that she noticed, everything was lean, not too thick, and nicely toned. She unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of him, already wanting some more of the jinchuuriki she now saw not only as her student, but her boyfriend.

She ran her hand through his hair, his soft blonde hair, and leaned forward, softly kissing him.

Naruto awoke to the feel of something soft against his lips and a hand running though his messy, blonde spikes. Opening his eyes, he saw the beautiful features of Anko's face and immediately returned the kiss as Anko straddled him and leaned her body against his, the only barrier between them were the blankets they had around their bodies.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Anko's waist and licked her lips, asking for entrance, which she readily gave. After a quick battle for supremacy between their tongues, Naruto was exploring her mouth with his own as his hands trailed Anko's soft skin of her back.

The kunoichi pulled back slightly from the kiss and looked into his eyes with lust showing. "Naru-kun…" was all she said, and the blonde only grinned at her and reclaimed her lips with his own in a deep kiss, turning them over so that he was on top of her. She moaned into the kiss as Naruto's hands massaged her D-cups through the blanket covering her whole body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss between them as their tongues got into another battle.

**Lemon Start**

Naruto decided to remove the barriers to his girlfriend's wonderful body, and did just that. Without breaking the kiss, both blankets were on the floor and Naruto's body was suddenly against Anko's as she held him close. Naruto separated their lips and began kissing her neck, sucking and biting it as well, marking her as his own.

Anko let out a low moan as the combined workings of his kissing and massaging her breasts was making her wet. Naruto trailed kisses from her neck, down her collarbone to her breasts and flicked her right nipple with his tongue, eliciting another moan from Anko, before suckling it. His left hand continued massaging her other breasts, two fingers pinching the nipple as the rest of his hand squeezed it softly in his grip. His right hand had trailed down her body, caressing her along the way, straight to her dripping womanhood.

While he continued his ministrations on her breasts (and Anko continued her low moans of pleasure) he began rubbing her labia slowly, tracing the rim of her entrance with two fingers and causing her to squirm. "Naruto…" she breathed shakily. "Stop teasing…"

Naruto grinned and then softly bit down on Anko's nipple, tugging slightly back, causing Anko to release a short moan that bordered on a quiet scream. "Why should I?" He asked her.

"Please? I _need _you right now." She begged him, to which he responded by plunging his two fingers within her, slowly moving them in and outside of her, causing another moan of pleasure, this time louder, from her. As he began to pump his fingers in and out faster, her moans got increasingly louder, causing Naruto to become semi-erect.

Naruto grinned and let go of either breast and removed his two fingers before spreading her legs and pulling her to the edge of the bed. He got onto his knees on the floor and slowly licked her bare womanhood once, causing Anko to inhale sharply.

The purple-haired kunoichi gripped his hair tightly and brought his face to her entrance, begging with her eyes when he looked, using her own perverted variation on the Puppy Eyes no Jutsu to get him to start.

And start he did, Anko's moans echoed throughout the Compound as Naruto's tongue worked inside of her. He started by slowly licking her walls of any juice there, savoring the sweet taste of her, _'WAY better than ramen.' _He thought with an inward grin and then proceeded to probe her insides with his tongue, attempting to find that one spot that would get Anko's juices flowing.

Only after five minutes of searching on Naruto's end, and moaning from her extreme pleasure on Anko's, did Naruto find it. This 'G-spot' (as Anko had told him it was called) was kind of difficult to find, but Naruto was stubborn, famously so. Once his tongue touched it, Anko let loose a louder-than-usual scream and pulled his hair harder. Once he knew where it was, the Uzumaki immediately focused his attentions on that one spot, causing an endless moan from his purple-haired lover until she finally hit her orgasm.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto drank up all of the ensuing juice from her and swallowed it contentedly. He then proceeded to lick up any remains from inside of her panting body, then looked up at her with a foxy grin. "Good thing Kurai and Hakumo aren't on the Compound, or they would've heard you for sure. You're _really _loud, Anko-chan."

**Lemon End**

Anko looked down at Naruto's grin and gave him a grin of her own. "Only because of you, Naru-koi." She said cheerily to him. A quick glance to the clock and she panicked. She got up quickly. "Get dressed, we need to be at the Hokage Tower in ten minutes!"

Naruto watched her rush around in amusement before getting up himself to find some clothes and change after a quick shower, which he shared with Anko, they were heading out to the Hokage's office.

_Hokage Office_

"Hokage-sama, I would like to request a C-rank mission for my genin squad." Anko said to the Hokage, who looked at her in surprise.

"Are you absolutely sure, Anko-chan?" the elderly Sandaime asked.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Anko said with a slight incline of her head. Iruka, who was also in the room, decided to speak up.

"But it's only been a few weeks outside the Academy!" He protested. "You should wait longer than that before they -"

Suddenly the door flew open to reveal Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi. Sasuke strode in with purpose. "I demand you give me a higher mission. These D-ranks aren't getting me anywhere!" Sasuke said in an arrogant tone to the Hokage. Iruka sputtered at his interruption.

The Hokage smiled, seeing a wonderful opportunity. "Well, I see one way to do this. First, Kakashi, do you feel that your team is ready for a C-rank?" A simple, lazy nod from the masked jounin was his reply, and so the Sandaime continued. "I have only one C-rank left for today, so why don't we have a joint-mission between Teams 7 and 12? I'm sure no matter what comes about, both teams can easily handle it." Anko looked at her team, specifically Naruto, who shrugged.

"Why not?" Anko said carelessly, and Kakashi gave a simple grunt in response.

"Send Tazuna-san in." Hiruzen said, and an old man with a bottle of sake walked in.

"What's this? I asked for a team to escort me, not a bunch of kids! Especially that duck-haired kid, does he have a stick up his ass or something?" The Uchiha scowled while Team 12 all snickered at the joke.

"I assure you, Tazuna-san, they will be sufficient enough. I and Anko over there are jounin, and can definitely handle anything that happens." Kakashi told him carelessly as he read through his Icha Icha.

"Yeah! Unless there's some sort of mob boss who hired elite ninja to take you kill you or something like that." Anko said with a sadistic grin and no one but Naruto noticed the bridge builder's sweating.

Anko then looked at her team, then at Kakashi. "Okay, everyone be at the North Gate in one hour. Kakashi, if you're late… let's just say your precious Icha Icha will be _very _acquainted with my affinity of Katon jutsu." The masked nin paled and quickly shunshined away. Tazuna left, presumably to go find a liquor store so he could stay stocked up the way back. Sasuke left as well, Sakura following behind, and Sai disappeared. Team 12, as one, shunshined to the Uzumaki compound to pack some things up.

_Uzumaki Compound_

Naruto already had Kage Bunshin packing up some things in scrolls that he would seal in his tattoos later, but he needed to do something. So, the young Uzumaki made the ram handseal, then the snake, and finally tiger. _"Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Kuchiyose no Jutsu" (Whirlpool Sealing Art: Summoning Technique) _In a cloud of blue smoke, Hanabi emerged, looking around curiously. She spotted Naruto and bowed her head slightly to him. "Hai, Naruto-sama?"

"Hanabi… I want you to execute Operation: Sword, Operation: Phoenix, and Operation: Flower. Understand?" Hanabi stared at Naruto wide-eyed.

"Already? B-but… are you sure? And shouldn't you do them?" Naruto shook his head.

"I'm leaving on a mission. You don't have to do anything beyond Phase III on any of them, as I will finish each one. I am also leaving one _Chi Bunshin (Blood Clone) _here for each one of them so that they can complete Phase III while I'm gone." Hanabi nodded.

"It will be done. Anything else?"

"Yes, Hana-chan…" Naruto adopted a thinking pose while Hanabi blushed lightly. "Continue your spying, or have a Kage Bunshin do it, after one of my Bunshin teaches it to you. Also, each of my _Chi Bunshin _will act as your sensei while I'm gone. You have access to my entire library to learn, but know that if you try to take anything without the Seal of Release that only me or my Bunshin can place on my things, a seal will activate at the barrier of my property that will shock you unconscious until my Bunshin get you." Naruto's eyes were ice cold, and Hanabi quickly nodded, very scared.

"H-hai, Naruto." The blonde's expression changed quick as that, and he was smiling, eyes closed, at her.

"Excellent. Now I have a mission to do, so Ja ne!" The Uzumaki then disappeared in a swirl of heat and steam.

_North Gate_

Naruto appeared in his Shakukiri Shunshin (Scorching Mist Body Flicker) at the gate at noticed that everyone was already here, and it was a minute until they were supposed to be gone. Perfect.

Without another word, the group of nine left Konoha for their destination. Kakashi was at point, with Sai and Kurai next, then Tazuna, then Sakura and Yakumo, then Sasuke and Naruto, with Anko in the rear.

Kakashi was, obviously, reading his Icha Icha. But everyone else was conversing to pass the time… except Kurai and Sai, who simply stayed mute.

"Tazuna-san, doesn't Nami have any ninja to protect you?" Sakura asked curiously to the drinking bridge builder.

It was, however, Naruto who answered. "No, Sakura. Besides the Five Great Villages of Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, and Suna, the other countries don't have much ninja, most of the minor villages are scattered and few know of them. Now… Nami used to have a Ninja Village just outside its borders with Uzushiogakure no Sato, the The Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides, but during the Second Great Ninja War, Kumo, Kiri and Iwa killed it together with no survivors save for Mito-sama, the Shodaime Hokage's wife, my mother, Uzumaki Kushina, who was heiress to the village and the country of Uzu no Kuni, and any that were out on missions or who were evacuated during the assault. In fact, at one point in time, Nami was part of Uzu no Kuni." Tazuna looked at Naruto then.

"Really? I didn't know that." Naruto smiled. He always loved talking about the history of the Uzumaki and their birth country/village.

"Yeah, most people don't. I only know because of the records in my clan library. See, back in the time between the First and Second Ninja War, the Daimyo of Uzu had twins and was at a loss of what to do. You see, he was a politician, but also an Uzumaki himself. And there is one thing that runs in an Uzumaki's blood more so than seals and water release, and that's family loyalty. He just couldn't decide what to do about the situation, what to do about his twin sons once they came of age to take the throne. So he did something that many thought irrational, but every Uzumaki agreed with. The Daimyo split his land, or more specifically, had the Kage do it. Nami and Uzu were once one land itself, but the Daimyo decided to have the island split and separated, so that his twins wouldn't fight with each other over the throne. The Kage had a rare kekkai tota, but that's not what mattered. See, Uzumaki Arashi, Nidaime Uzukage, had an affinity to Water, Earth, and Yang so great that it actually allowed him to use sub-elements of all of those. Combining Water and Yang creates the Namiton, the Wave Release, and combining Earth and Yang would result in the Randoton, the Land Release." Naruto paused.

"Not even the records say exactly what he did, or how he did it, but it describes what it looked like from the nearest village, over five miles away. Literally, the entire island cracked and a gigantic tidal wave rose _between _them. This separated the two islands of Uzu and Nami, named after Arashi's own technique he used, were separated." Naruto smiled. "Even though the two were separate, Uzushio still worked for both Nami and Uzu, showing just how strong that the two's bond went. The records show many Uzumaki would actually move to Nami to create a ninja clan there, though they all left after the destruction of their home and separated. That would leave a scattered remnant of the Uzumaki all over the lands, the unbreakable family separated over the last century." Naruto sighed. "Something that happened solely for the fear and greed of nations broke apart a family, something I intend to fix one day." Tazuna was speechless, Sakura was shut up, Yakumo looked at Naruto sadly, already knowing this, and the great Uchiha? He felt nothing except satisfaction. _'Serves that dobe right, he shouldn't have what I don't. I am, after all, a great Uchiha, and he is nothing.' _

Naruto then changed completely, smiling. "I'll find all of my family though, and one day, I'll reform Uzushiogakure, and then the Uzumaki can all be happy again." Yakumo smiled at her brother in all but blood, knowing his true goal in life. True, Naruto wanted Konoha's destruction as payment for allowing Uzu to be destroyed and for his treatment, but he really wanted Uzu to be revived in his heart of hearts. And the Kurama clan would be behind him one hundred percent. She _was _clan head now that she was ninja, after all. She just had a reinforced Kage Bunshin do it for her while she wasn't around.

_Konohagakure, Yugao's Apartment_

Hanabi stood on a roof outside of Yugao's house in satisfaction. Naruto had said to _start _those things, but he knew she already had been working a few weeks on them. At least… on Operation: Sword. It was a simple thing to finish up Phase II of it, and so she would do it today, already knowing it would be a simple thing. The entire plan was simplicity in itself, and that made it absolutely genius.

Phase I was simply using the hatred of Naruto shared by Yuuhi Kurenai and Gekko Hayate and the fact that Yugao was one of Naruto's ANBU protectors that actually protected him when she could to put something rather nasty together. It actually didn't take very long for Hanabi to get Kurenai and Hayate together using Henge and forging their handwriting to make 'love notes'. In only two weeks, Kurenai was with Hayate, neither Asuma or Yugao knowing of their treachery. Naruto expressed he would feel bad for ruining two of the only adults that didn't hate him's lives, but also stated that it was necessary. Asuma wouldn't ever join his side, but Yugao… she was another story completely.

She was an Uzuki, which were a well-known clan of kenjutsu masters and mistresses, but they had this one little tradition that was rather useful. The Uzuki had a… bloodline you could call it. When they find the person they want to spend their life with, they will each cut themselves and press their hands together in a ritual that mixes their blood, sharing a small amount of their kenjutsu knowledge and also absorbing a small amount of the DNA of their 'mate'. She had yet to perform this ritual with Hayate, but she was going to this day, or so she thought.

The purple-haired ANBU also happened to be best friends with the most unlikely of people. Kurenai and Anko, who had opposite views of Naruto that led to many fights, were her sisters in all but blood. Kurenai had betrayed her though, and now with Anko, who was definitely going to be Hanabi's sister-wife, with her last friend and what Phase III involved… that's why she started this mission first.

With Yugao, she was smiling happily. She had just gotten off-duty from ANBU and had her sword strapped to her back, as well as an expression that would cheer up even the most depressed human. Why? _'After today, Hayate-kun and me will finally be together completely. I'm going to do the ritual tonight! And then I'll be his forever and ever!'_

So, she walked right up to her door and bit her thumb, wiping it across the blood seal that kept her door locked. She would have to thank Naruto later for teaching her all about the basics of fuinjutsu two years ago. He was so talented in that art, and extremely happy to pass the art on to someone he respected. She was glad to be one of those. As an ANBU captain, she knew that he wasn't the Kyuubi. That was just idiotic to think that. I mean… the Yondaime was a fuinjutsu master almost up to Kushina's level, and definitely past Jiraiya's. Why should people praise the Yondaime's skill in seals, and then call Naruto the demon, as if the Yondaime's seal was faulty?

Stupid civilians.

She opened the door and stepped inside, hearing something coming from her bedroom. _'He must be in there watching TV.' _ Was her thought. _'At least he's here… maybe we can do it now!' _ She grinned and unsheathed her trusty blade, looking at her reflection in it. She noticed a stray strand of violet hair over one eye and moved it behind her ear, smiling all the while until she heard something that chilled her to the bone, enraged her hotter than the Fenikkusu Clan's fire, and stopped her heart in fear as if she had met with Uchiha Itachi, Orochimaru, and Uchiha Madara all at once.

"OH, HAYATE-KUN!" And it was Kurenai-chan's voice.

_Road to Nami_

Naruto scoffed at the arrogance of some people. He felt the chakra in that puddle clear as day. Kurai signaled subtly that his bugs had, Yakumo obviously sensed a genjutsu, and Anko grinned as her snakes warned her as well. The other team was completely ignorant… except Kakashi. And maybe that Sai kid, he was obviously not a genin, he felt more ANBU level but he was a strange one. Naruto never felt any emotions off of him, even if he could feel his chakra.

Regardless, Naruto readied himself as two Kiri nin jumped from the puddle and wrapped Kakashi in a spiked chain, tearing him to shreds. Or at least, the log that he kawarimied with. Naruto easily felt his signature in a tree, watching them for progress. "It's the Demon Brothers." Naruto said calmly. "C-rank missing-nin of Kirigakure no Sato known for their amazing teamwork and their chained gauntlets, which are poisoned; don't get cut by them." Naruto ordered the genin and looked at his team. Sasuke had already rushed off to attack them and Naruto sighed. "Kurai, make sure he doesn't kill himself." The Aburame nodded and used a kikaichu shunshin to get next to the Uchiha.

Kurai blocked the claw that tried to gash Sasuke across the midsection and the Uchiha then finished handseals _"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) _A large ball of red fire barreled towards the brother on the left but was countered by the other ones _"Suiton: Teppodama!" (Water Release: Gunshot) _of a similar size, coating the area is humid mist. Naruto signaled to Yakumo, who took out her book of paintings and flipped through to find one that could be used. She channeled chakra through it and suddenly the area was not only clear of mist, but the Demon Brothers were on opposite ends of the area, without their chain.

"Fuck!" One of them explained and he saw the blonde and redheaded genin in front of him, holding a tiger seal. "Don't you kids ever learn? Water beats Fire!" The grin unnerved him though.

"Who said anything about fire?" He inhaled and smiled. _"Shakuton: Kaze no Dassui!" (Scorch Release: Dehydration Winds) _A gust of wind was sent at the nin who jumped away. His leg was caught in it though, and the entire limb shriveled and snapped, breaking off of his body forever.

His brother, Gozu looked wide-eyed at that and suddenly heard a cry of _"Senei Jashu!" (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) _and was wrapped up in poisonous vipers.

Kakashi then appeared in a shunshin, looking between the Demon Brothers and Tazuna. "You have some explaining to do, Tazuna-san."

_Original Jutsu/Seals_

_Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Kuchiyose no Jutsu" (Whirlpool Sealing Art: Summoning Technique) An Uzumaki will place a certain seal on someone and then perform the summoning jutsu to make them come to his location. Based on the Hiraishin, only in reverse. Level Six (out of ten) Seal._

"_Shakuton: Kaze no Dassui!" (Scorch Release: Dehydration Winds) A gust of superheated wind is launched from the user's mouth that dehydrates anything it touches. C-rank._

_**And that's Chapter End!**_

_**Sorry if the lemon's bad… I'm not particularly good at them yet, and should probably get more practice. **_

_**Anyways, the rest of Nami will be next chapter, I promise! And then Haku will be in!**_

_**Any guesses as to what Operation: Phoenix and Operation: Flower are? There will be a free favor to anyone to be used on this story (save for deleting it and changing the harem) who guesses one or both correctly. And yes, that means two things one person can control if you guess both correctly first.**_

_**Anyways… Review! PM! No flamers!**_

_**Until next time, Orpheus out!**_


	9. Chapter VIII

_**Konoha's Pariahs**_

_**Disclaimer: Let me check… nope, I still don't own Naruto.**_

_**Now, time for the next installment of the great (I hope) story of Konoha's Pariahs! This will finish off the Wave Arc, so rejoice!**_

_**Without further ado, enjoy!**_

_**Chapter VIII**_

Naruto… was bored. Like… extremely bored.

There was nothing to do… nothing that could follow-up that fight with Zabuza!

Though that was pretty awesome… he had to admit. Right after Tazuna spouted his sob story and Kakashi relented to the Uchiha's dema… request to finish the mission, and of course Anko accepted, the two teams, Tazuna in tow, walked on and eventually…

_**Flashback no Jutsu**_

The eight shinobi and single man were walking through the recent mist when Naruto felt murderous intent and shouted "DOWN! NOW!" before tackling Tazuna to the ground, with all the genin and Jounin following his order just before a large zanbatou passed them by and embedded into a tree. With a man atop its blade.

"I hoped to at least take one of you out." He complained and hopped off of it, pulling it out of the tree with practiced ease. Naruto and Kakashi immediately recognized the bandaged Jounin from the Bingo Books, with Anko and Sai following shortly after. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Momochi Zabuza, A-rank nukenin of Kirigakure no Sato, former Swordsman of the Mist and wielder of the Kubikiri Houcho, the Executioner's Blade. Killed his entire Academy class to become genin and wanted for an attempted coup of Kiri by assassinating the Yondaime Mizukage, Sanbi no Yagura, Yagura of the Three Tails. Known as the Oni no Kiri, or Demon of the Blood Mist. Kenjutsu: A-rank. Ninjutsu: A-rank Suiton, no other known affinities. Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu: Unknown. Signature Techniques: Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu, Suiton: Suiryuudan. Bounties: Kiri: 100,000 ryo." Naruto just recited his Bingo Book entry word for word.

"Impressive, gaki knows some things. But are you all knowledge and no power?" Naruto grinned and unsheathed his two katana. One was a silver bladed katana with a black guard with a red bandages tied around the entire hilt; it was the katana he had trained with since he found it three years ago. The other was his family heirloom he found in the armory, a red bladed katana with a black hilt and guard. A very famous sword. "Is that… the Aka no Shi?" Zabuza asked curiously and Naruto grinned.

"Like it? Inherited it from my deceased mother. Uzumaki Kushina." Zabuza's eyes twinkled.

"Let's test your kenjutsu, gaki!" Zabuza announced as the entire area was covered in mist. Using his sensory abilities, Naruto shunshined to Zabuza's location and swung down in a vertical slash that was easily blocked by the experienced swordsman. Naruto was pushed back by the cleaver and flipped back to avoid a vertical slash that would've bisected him down the middle. He then felt multiple chakra sources emerge from Zabuza's. _'Clones!' _Naruto thought and shunshined away from all of them to slash at Zabuza's waist, only for Kibikiri Houcho to block his attempt. Then the cleaver was tilted slightly to block Naruto's other blade.

:"You're good gaki, but fifty years too early to take me on. Naruto growled and jumped back, altering his stance slightly for the Dance of Fall, with one sword angled downwards slightly at his hip, and the other angled slightly upwards from his stomach. Naruto then disappeared in a burst of speed and swung his two swords in opposite directions towards the Kiri nukenin, one for his neck, the other for his waist. The zanbatou-user exploded in water as soon as the swords hit and Naruto suddenly kawarimied with a section of water, successfully evading the clever from taking his head.

Naruto growled at this recent development. _'I'm not a good enough swordsman to take on Zabuza in a pure kenjutsu battle… there's always that… but I don't want to kill him. He'd be too useful on my side…' _ Naruto rolled under the suddenly incoming zanbatou and flipped up to his feet and turned to face the missing nin. Naruto's swords suddenly disappeared into his sheaths, both on his left hip, and held one handseal. **"Suiton: Teppodama!" (Water Release: Gunshot) **Then a single burst of water left his mouth before being joined by two more, all blocked by Zabuza's zanbatou. The Uzumaki growled. _**"Sochi! Why don't you try to use **_**that**_**?" **_ Kushina asked from within his head.

_'I don't want him dead though! Unless I… yes, that could work…' _ Both Kushina and Kurama grinned from within him at seeing what he planned to do. Naruto took his swords back out in time to block the Kubikiri Houcho at the tip with the red katana and then he spun around Zabuza, causing him to stumble forward for a second… which was enough. **"Rasengan!" (Spiraling Sphere) **Naruto's technique spun into Zabuza's back and then exploded, sending him flying into a tree and hitting it, snapping it with the force he hit it.

Naruto felt that chakra signature in the trees ready something and knew it was Zabuza's accomplice from its intent, or lack of negative emotions more likely, so he kept the act up. Naruto sheathed his swords and grabbed the cleaver of a sword, hefting it easily and placing it on his shoulder as he approached the swordsman. Naruto placed both hands on the handle, seemingly ready to behead him when the 'hunter nin' suddenly showed up. Naruto stopped and looked at the girl, her chakra felt feminine. "Hello, hunter-san, can I help you?" He asked curiously.

The hunter nin nodded. "Arigatou, I have been following Zabuza for the last few days, tracking him to take him back to Kiri." Naruto easily felt the lie, but pretended not to. "I am most grateful to have captured him with your help."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm keeping the sword, for now at least, hunter-san. So don't try to take it from me." The hunter-nin seemed about to protest, but thought better of it. "Anyways, no problem helping you, maybe we'll meet again soon… Yuki-san." Naruto said with a smirk as he could feel her Ice-natured chakra easily enough. The hunter-nin tensed, and then grabbed Zabuza before shunshining away in a swirl of icy mist. Naruto turned to see Anko and Kakashi walked toward him, seeing how the mist had finally dissipated.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the zanbatou on his shoulder. "T-that's…"

"The Kubikiri Houcho? Yes, it is. I tried taking on Zabuza with pure kenjutsu… but the damn nukenin was too much, so I gave him a Rasengan to the back and a hunter-nin came to get him. He'll be back though, I just know it…" Naruto said with a feigned grumble. "Damn hunter just came and went in a swirl of ice each time, too fast for me to stop her, too fast for me to kill him."

"Her? How do you know the hunter-nin was a girl, Naru-kun?" Anko asked.

"Her chakra felt feminine? I can always tell lots of things from people's chakra, like their gender, affinity, and emotions, even lies. I suppose Kyuubi can be useful, sometimes. Without the Fox, I wouldn't have the Negative Emotion Sense, and I wouldn't be a sensor. Anyways… we should probably get to Tazuna's house." Anko smirked and Kakashi nodded.

_**Flashback no Jutsu Kai!**_

And after that they got here without incident. And Naruto has been completely bored since… with Kakashi training his team, Anko and Kurai at the bridge, and Yakumo helping Tsunami with groceries in town… there was nothing to do. _'I wonder how Hanabi's doing?' _ He thought idly.

_**Konohagakure, Yugao's Apartment**_

__Yugao gasped for breath and dropped everything she was holding, tears freely flowing from her eyes. "H-Hay-Hayate…" she cried quietly and left the house in a rush, not trusting herself to go into the room, for fear of killing one of them. She ran out of the apartment, running straight to find one of her other two best frineds, Anko and Hana. _'I… I can't believe… how could you, Kurenai! And Hayate-kun… why! Where are you Anko? …isn't she at the Uzumaki estate now? Let me check there!" _Yugao ran through the streets of Konoha straight to the Clan District.

She finally came up to the gates and her tears flowed more freely now as she knocked on the gate loudly. "A-Anko! Get o-out here!" She was gasping for breath, trying to control herself.

Within the Compound though, the three Chi Bunshin looked at each other, and one took out a kunai before stabbing another with it, giving the original all of its memories, then another of the clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke before being replaced by none other than… the original Naruto. He smiled sadly. "I hate doing this to Yugao-chan… but I need her for my plans…" Naruto whispered to himself. Then he looked at his remaining Chi Bunshin. "Okay, go find Hanabi and tell her Phase IV is about to begin." The clone nodded and disappeared in a swirl of fog as Naruto walked over to the gate with a smile. He saw Yugao's free-falling tears and immediately it fell, and his heart broke to see one of the few ANBU who protected him in such a state.

"Yu–" he never finished as she immediately pounced on him, hugging the first familiar person she had found. Though the hug was a bit suffocating, Naruto found the power to send a burst of wind to shut the gate and to shunshin to the den of the compound's main building, sitting in a chair with... Yugao in his lap and hugging him tighter. Naruto completed the embrace and rubbed her back soothingly, whisperinig words of comfort into her ear. Yugao had her face firmly placed in his shoulder, soaking his shirt with tears, for the next ten minutes before slightly calming down as Naruto had begun to stroke her beautiful purple hair.

"Are you alright, Yugao-chan?" Naruto asked her with a reassuring smile, his fingers still stroking her silky locks. The ANBU captain was blushing deeply as she stared into his gentle, azure eyes that looked oh so inviting and friendly. She nodded weakly, resisting the temptation to lean in and smash his lips right there. He was still the charming boy she had protected… and now a ninja and part of the CRA on top of that, making him not only an adult, but also available. And he was caring about _her! _Her sense of self-worth was pretty much non-existent right now, as a man cheating on you can do that.

"H-Hayate…" Naruto looked at her with worry.

"Is he hurt? Is that why you needed Anko-chan?" Yugao shook her head, causing her beautiful hair to sway back and forth. "But… if it involves Hayate… you would only need Anko if he was hurt or…" Naruto's eyes suddenly showed deep anger and he was leaking enough KI to make even the ANBU captain worry. "Did he hurt you?" She nodded. "He hit you? No… you're a kunoichi, and a damn good one. You could easily handle him… then he… Kami… did he…?" Yugao nodded this time, full-fledged tears falling once more. "How in the unholy name of Kyuubi and the holy name of Kami could he be such an idiot!" Naruto was ranting and didn't notice Yugao's curious look.

"An… i-idiot, Naruto-kun?" Naruto sighed and then smiled.

"Of course, Yu-chan." Naruto's shortening of her name gave her a noticeable blush. "You're one of the most beautiful women in Konoha, if not the entire Elemental Nations, he's an idiot for going for some other woman, probably some no-good, two-timing slut." Naruto gumbled and Yugao was silent at Naruto's unembarrassed confession of her beauty and his attraction to her.

Suddenly Naruto grew an evil grin, one Yugao thought resembled Anko's. "Okay, Yu-chan, I have an amazing idea." She looked at him questioningly. "Just get up when you're ready, because I'm not complaining, and then we're heading to your apartment, okay?"

_**With Hanabi**_

"That baka better be lucky I need him and am so loyal." Hanabi said with a grumble and a growl as she was running from not one, not two, but three fresh genin boys whom she had just insulted and caused to run after her, intent on jumping her. She could've easily beaten them all… at the same time. But she needed this for Operation: Flower to begin. She saw her destination and even saw her target walking out of the veterinary clinic with a smile. So with a deep breath, she suddenly called out, in the best un-stuttering Hinata impression she could manage (that is to say, being helpless and useless), she screamed "HELP!" as she ran faster. All Hana saw was three teenage boys chasing after a ten year old girl, and a Hyuuga at that. So with a non-verbal signal, she sent her triplet ninken after the boys and smiled at the Hyuuga, who quickly ran behind her. "Arigatou!" Hanabi said with as much Hinata-ness as she could stand.

The three genin were then dropped in front of Inuzuka Hana by the collars that the triplets had been dragging them by. "Explain." Hana commanded. "Why were you just chasing after this girl?" The genin were nervous, each knowing that their reasoning would sound horrible to this particular kunoichi, for the Inuzuka valued comrades above everything. "As I thought… leave. Before I let these three eat you." Her sadistic grin scared them completely and they rushed out of their at Hiraishin-level speed.

"Arigatou, Inuzuka-san." Hanabi said rather meekly. _'You mother fucker, Naruto! How the hell dare you make me act like that imbecile sister of mine!" _Hana smiled at the girl.

"It's Hana, and please don't use san, it's much too formal for my tastes."

"I am Hyuuga Hanabi, Hana." The younger girl said with a slight bow of the head. Hana looked at her strangely.

"Are you sure? I've heard rumors of Hyuuga Hanabi being… the exact image of a Hyuuga." Hanabi looked down in mock shame.

"I, uh… Uzumaki-sama has taken that from me… I thought I could challenge him and he dodged every single strike I threw at him, even with Byakugan active… blindfolded… and hands behind his back… and earmuffs on his ears… and nose plugged up." IT was true enough. Naruto had done a training session like that with her… and she hadn't hit him once. Hana looked impressed.

"So you train with Naruto?" Hanabi suddenly glared at Hana, and this emotion was true enough.

"Are you one of those ignorant bastards that think Naruto-kun is the Fox too?" Hana was surprised at her complete change… and the fact that her Byakugan was active seallessly and without saying it. All by bringing up Naruto.

Hana waved her hands in front of her defensibly. "Of course not! I actually admire him… from what I've heard of his treatment… it's amazing he's still sane. And I saw the boy once, he did a D-rank with his team for the Inuzukas, walking some of our ninken, and not only did all of the animals love him… he's really cute…" Hana said with a small smile. She looked at Hanabi with a small grin. "Is it true he's under the CRA?" Hanabi gaped at Hana… all this plotting… and she already has her eyes set on him. _'Oh… I am so going to give him a Juken to the gut!' _ Hanabi nodded somewhat sheepishly. Then Hana was struck with an idea and gave Hanabi a sinister smirk. "So… is that why you train with him? Trying to get in him good graces before your sister?" At this point, Hanabi blushed and elsewhere her sister sneezed, feeling as if someone was going to take her title of brightest blush away.

"W-what!" Hanabi asked in protest.

Hana grinned, and Hanabi swore she heard the dogs snicker. "Oh, so you are? I swear… kaa-san would love this! She said that Hiashi tried to pass off Hinata to him in a marriage contract, and now you, her sister and the daughter Hiashi actually likes, is trying to get him? The irony…" Hanabi simply put her head down and Hana laughed. "Come on, how about I take you out for some ice cream and then we can discuss how both of us will get into Naruto-kun's… harem."

_**Zabuza's Base**_

__There are very few times that Haku has been frightened in her life. The first was when her father killed her mother, and then she was forced to kill him. The second was the day she was almost killed in Kiri when one man found out she could use the Hyouton and then she witnessed Zabuza slaughter the entire clan and she became loyal to him. This would make number three…

Zabuza had just woken up and asked where his sword was… and found out that the redheaded Konoha shinobi had it. Immediately, he was leaking such high concentrations of Killing Intent that it literally froze Haku, causing her to gasp for air. "He… he took my Kubikiri Boucho…" Zabuza said calmly, despite the obvious anger he was feeling. Neither one knew that Gatou was about to walk in with two thugs, only to tremble and barely escape with their sanity at the immense pressure the KI was producing.

The KI suddenly increased tenfold when the object of Naruto's hatred appeared in a swirl of superheated mist. "BRAT! GIVE ME MY…" he stopped as Naruto gave off his own KI that easily dwarfed the ex-Kiri swordsman's. Kyuubi was useful sometimes.

Naruto shook his head. "Good, you shut up. Now listen, you two." Naruto pulled the cleaver from his back and tossed it to Haku, who caught it and fell to the floor comically from the weight of the throw. Lightly chuckling, the redhead shook his head. "Anyways, Zabuza, I have no need of your sword, as it isn't my style… but I have use of you two. Whatever Gatou's paying you, I'll double it for you to not interfere in this mission anymore. I will also give you exactly what you want, the chance to kill Yagura." Zabuza perked up at this, but then narrowed his eyes.

"What's the catch?"

Naruto grinned. "Observant, I like that. There are two. The first is that you help me with my ambition, as I am helping you with yours. You two will aid me in my plans of Konoha's destruction." Naruto said plainly.

Zabuza grinned. "So… the destruction of one village for the death of a Kage? It sounds acceptable, as long as it's not suicide when we pull this off. What's the other thing?" Naruto turned away from Zabuza and looked directly into Haku's chocolate eyes.

"Yuki-san, I have the Hyouton kekkai genkai of your clan, and no sensei. My last request is to be taught by an angel such as you." Haku blushed deep red and Naruto gave a small smile. "Would you accept, Hyou-hime (Ice Princess)?" She nodded weakly.

"M-my name is Yuki H-haku…" She barely stuttered out. No one had ever talked to her like that in all her life.

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service, Haku-chan." Naruto gave a bow and grinned before taking Haku's hand in his own and kissing it. "Arigatou for allowing me to be the student of such a beautiful young woman. I must leave now, but I will see you in the morning for training." With that, he disappeared in a swirl of hot mist, and Haku's blush deepened before she saw Zabuza's grin.

"Haku, you work fast. Already got a boyfriend, eh?"

"Z-Zabuza-sama!" Haku protested with another blush that literally glowed. The missing-nin simply chuckled at this.

_**Konohagakure, Yugao's Apartment**_

__Naruto and his purple-haired accomplice stood at the front door of her house, waiting. Naruto had the idea that they would just wait outside for them. Fifteen minutes ago. And all the time, Yugao's rage had been fueled by Kurenai's moans and screams of pleasure, just as Naruto had been hoping for. And they were still at it. Naruto could feel her absolute rage and hatred through his chakra sensing abilities, and so he reached out to take her hand. All of her anger disappeared completely.

The ANBU captain looked over at him and saw the supportive smile on his lips, those lips that were becoming so hard to resist… She was suddenly caught out of her thoughts and blushed. "Yugao, I'm right here for you. I know you're angry, and I know it must hurt… believe me, I know the pain of betrayal. Not of someone cheating on me, but something worse…" Yugao was paying absolute attention. "Did you know that Itachi used to be my sensei before I met Anko? He was like my own brother… I respected him with every ounce of my being. He was the one who taught me about chakra, who helped me with my first kunai and shuriken… he taught me the art of stealth. Itachi… he was the only friend I had. And then he killed his clan. And left me here. All alone. For the next two years… I stole things and lived in the Forest of Death, training until I collapsed. It was all so I could one day beat him for abandoning me."

Naruto paused and then frowned. "And all Sasuke wants is to kill him. I know Itachi… he wasn't like that. He wouldn't kill them of his own free will, Itachi was a pacifist if ever I met one. So after I kick his ass, I'm going to force him to tell me the truth and then I'll get him back in Konoha. But he betrayed me… my friendship, my trust… and my soul. He was the brother I always wanted… and now he's gone. And his real brother only wants to kill him. That's also the reason I hate Sasuke with all of my being." Naruto shook his head and then smiled at Yugao.

"But I understand your anger somewhat, for three years after that, I only wanted to find him and take him down. I wanted to teach him a lesson. To show him just a portion of the pain he caused me. And that's why… I'm going to help you kick Hayate's ass. Or more like… I'll kick his ass while you get Kurenai, alright?" Yugao smiled at him, anger and despair still present in her eyes, but noticeably less so.

"Alright… Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled, and they heard the door about to open. "You're right… I want him to feel the same pain…" As soon as the door opened… Yugao pulled Naruto close and smashed her lips against his, right in front of Hayate and Kurenai.

_**Ice Cream Shop**_

__Hanabi sat across from Hana in the small shop, idly swirling her spoon in her sundae as Hana looked at her. "So… tell me, Firecracker, what's he like?" Hanabi scowled at that nickname. Anko already used it… why did Naruto have to choose both of that woman's best friends? Shaking herself from her discontent, Hanabi sighed.

"I'm not getting away, am I?" Hana shook her head with a sly smile… the triplets were around the table to cut off escape. When Hana wanted something, she would get it. Especially with three full-grown ninken at her disposal. She sighed once more. "Okay… well Naruto's the strongest shinobi I know… he could definitely beat tou-san." Hana's eyes widened at that statement. "He took on Anko, Kurai, Yakumo and me at once and won… with only fuinjutsu." The Inuzuka heiress whistled at that. "He really smart too, and…" Hanabi motioned for Hana to come closer so she could whisper in her ear. _"He learned the Rasengan in… three days." _While Naruto learned it using Kage Bunshin… that was still impressive.

Hana had a faint blush on her cheeks and the dogs could smell… pheromones from… below. "An alpha, and he's loyal?" She sighed dreamily. "He sounds perfect."

_**Yugao's Apartment**_

Naruto was slightly shocked at this, but soon melted into the kiss, unafraid to return it and wrap his arms around the ANBU captain's waist while her arms went around his neck. The two Jounin just stood in the doorway, silent with open mouths. Naruto squeezed the puple-haired woman's ass, making her gasp and then quickly shoved his tongue into her mouth in the moment of opportunity. She allowed him to and he soon explored every inch of her mouth, all the while Yugao's ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend watched in stunned silence.

Finally Yugao pulled back and smirked. "Anko taught you well, Naru-kun." Naruto just smiled back. "Now… let's see if she taught you how to cause physical pain." Naruto smirked just then, and Hayate barely had time to block Naruto's red katana with his own sword. Yugao smiled cruelly and looked at Kurenai.

"You want to take my man, Kurenai? Well guess what? You can have him bitch… but not before I kick your ass." Yugao brought out her own sword and kneed the still dazed Genjutsu Mistress in the stomach before hitting her in the head with the scabbarded blade. Kurenai attempted to regain her bearings, but was too slow to block or evade the spinning kick to her face and almost hit the ground. Instead, Yugao appeared in a burst of speed and slammed the hilt of her katana into the crimson-eyed woman's back, causing her to be thrown forward, right into Yugao's clones kick to the face. The original kicked her higher in the air and the Kage Bunshin did the same before Yugao appeared above her and gave her an ax kick to the stomach and she slammed into the ground with a thud, unconscious. **"Uzuki Yugao Rendan (Uzuki Yugao Barrage) **bitch."

With the two boys, Naruto was easily dominating the fight, and forced Hayate on the defensive from the very beginning. His slashes were quick and held no wasted motion, with Hayate barely able to block in time. And sometimes he couldn't, if the minor cuts were anything to go by. Naruto was grinning and smiled wider. "Sorry, Hayate-teme, but our fight is over." The jinchuuriki disappeared in a cloud of smoke and was replaced with… a very pissed Yugao.

"Break my heart, will you?" She snarled and swung precisely for his head, with the sick Jounin barely blocking the swing in time. He strained under the force of her swing but fell to her leg sweep. As he lay on his back, he saw his life flashing before his eyes as his ex-girlfriend's blade came for his throat. He shut his eyes and waited for the pain…

Which never came. Tentatively opening his eyes, he saw that while her sword was inches from his throat… Yugao was paying no attention to him, but rather, locked in a deep kiss with the Demon Brat. _'Good riddance, Demon Lover.' _ He thought spitefully as he escaped and grabbed Kurenai. _'Maybe we can get them both killed for this.' _ He shunshined away with his new girlfriend, one who hated the Uzumaki just as much as he did, not looking back.

The ANBU captain and Uzumaki separated just then and Yugao's eyes were shining. "That's one way to get me to stop…" she said breathlessly. "That felt amazing… beating the crap out of the two of them…"

Naruto smiled at her. "I knew you would like it, Yu-chan. How are you feeling right now?"

She sighed. "I still feel saddened that he cheated on me with… _her_. But… maybe you can help make the pain go away?" She asked suggestively. Naruto knew he shouldn't take advantage of her… but Yugao was just so beautiful… so he smiled and shunshined them back to the Compound.

_**Tazuna's House**_

__The combined Teams 7 and 12 were gathered at the table for dinner, along with Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna. Team 7 looked exhausted, Naruto and Kakashi looked bored, Kurai had a book he was reading as he ate, Yakumo was busy having a discussion with Sai about art, which was the only subject he showed any emotion about, and Anko was being… Anko, which entailed scaring the hell out of Sakura while making her blush at the same time.

Naruto looked disbelievingly at Kakashi. "You waited until _now _to teach them Tree Walking? That's idiotic, Kakashi." He scolded the scarecrow. Kakashi looked apologetic. It mostly had to do with how Naruto was a spitting image of his sensei, and sounded like him too. Every time Kakashi saw Naruto, he saw Minato.

"Their teamwork…"

"Yeah… with those three, how is teamwork even possible?" Sasuke heard this and glared at Naruto.

"Shut it dobe, what do you know about being a ninja?"

"_Uchiha-sama_" Naruto said sarcastically," I could Tree Walk at the age of five… actually… it was Itachi that taught me how to do that." The jinchuuriki smirked at the Uchiha's suddenly angry face. No… angry wasn't the right word… rage? Yes, rage.

"What the hell do you know about Itachi!" He demanded. The civilians paled at the KI Sasuke was releasing, while Naruto barely even felt it.

Naruto tilted his head. "Didn't you know that from the time I was five to seven that he was my sensei? I thought you were aware of that fact." He shrugged. "Well, now you are. Itachi taught me so much in those two years… and he always was complaining about this one kid that was so weak, such a disappointment. His _foolish little brother._" Naruto inwardly smirked as he felt Sasuke's rage boiling over. "And I agree, you are far too weak."

Sasuke grit his teeth and had to restrain himself from creating a fireball right there. Naruto smiled as he finished his food. "Arigatou, Tsunami-san. Dinner was delicious. I believe I should leave though. I need to do some training." Naruto got up from his chair, putting his plate in the sink as he passed it, and left through the front door.

_'He is way too easy to rile up. How is he possibly related to you, Itachi-onii-san?"_

_**Uzumaki Compound (Lemon Warning!)**_

__Naruto felt he had to be the luckiest guy on Earth. There was just no way that he wasn't. And why?

Because he had the beautiful, purple-haired ANBU captain naked and bouncing up and down along his entire length, her breasts bouncing as she did. Her womanhood was tightly clamped around his member and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. Yugao was naked as the day she was born for only him to see her firm C-cup breasts, toned muscles, slim arms, long legs, and firm, yet round, ass that he currently was squeezing as his lips were wrapped around her left nipple, flicking his tongue across it every so often.

And if her moans were anything to go by, Naruto was doing something right.

Yugao's riding seemed to slow down for a second, and Naruto, currently sitting down in a very comfortable chair, didn't like that. So he took hold of her hips and moved her up and down at the pace he wanted, making her moan louder each time he was fully inside her, tip of his length touching the base of her womb. "NARUTO!" She screamed. "D-don't stop!"

"Wasn't planning on it, Yu-chan." Naruto said with a sly smirk and began to thrust inside her, slowly at first. Soon, he let go of her hips and they fell into a rhythm. She had her arms squeezed around Naruto's neck tightly, bringing them closer and Naruto's lips suddenly found hers and they shared a deep, passionate kiss as the pace quickened. Yugao's constant moaning into the kiss only served to turn Naruto on more, and he squeezed her breasts with his free hands as he thrust faster into her womanhood. Her muffled moans became clearer as he finally lost himself in wild abandon, thrusting into the beauty with everything he had. Yugao separated from the kiss and began moaning much louder than Anko had after their date. "NARUTO! Please… harder! Fuck me Naruto! Help me forget those traitors! Make me yours, Naruto-kun! I'm all yours! I'm cuMMING!" She shouted the last part and as she warned, her walls tightened on Naruto immensely, which made him lose control.

"AH!" He lost control and let loose his entire load inside the ANBU captain, squirting strings of hot sperm into her as he thrust once more, burying himself hilt deep into her. Yugao pulled him into another deep kiss as this happened, their tongues battling for dominance as they orgasmed as one.

_**Lemon End (Even if it wasn't very good or long…)**_

"Yu-chan…" Naruto gasped. "You're amazing… Hayate was an idiot."

Yugao blushed and simply snuggled into the jinchuuriki's form as he layed down in the chair. "You're not too bad yourself… Naru-koi." Yugao said with a smile. Little did she know of Naruto's secret techniques he was using all day. Within the Uzumaki Compound library there is a Yamanaka kinjutsu that allows the user to subtly increase a feeling in someone. Naruto had increased the kinjutsu's effectiveness as a fuinjutsu that he placed over the Kyuubi seal. Now he could use the **Yamanaka Kinjutsu: Shinkotsu (Yamanaka Forbidden Technique: Mind Trick) **using a small trickle of youkai mixed with chakra. He had used it on Yugao to subtly alter her perception of him throughout this whole ordeal and manipulate her mind into turning her physical attraction for him into a sort of obsession. He hated himself for doing it to one of the few people who didn't hate him, but Yugao was required for his plans.

Yugao suddenly looked very worried. "Naru-koi… you'll never leave me right?" Naruto smiled and lightly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Of course not, Yu-chan. You're one of my girls now, and no one will ever separate us. But the CRA means you'll have to share." He then motioned her to come closer a little and whispered into her ear, almost conspiratorially. "Don't tell Anko… but you're the prettiest one in all of Konoha. Especially your hair and eyes." Yugao blushed deeply as Naruto stared into her eyes and ran fingers through her silky purple tresses.

"R-really, koi?" she stammered.

"Yes, Yu-chan. Really. But don't tell anyone I said that, they might get really jealous." Yugao giggled at that and sighed in relief. _'I don't know what it is about him… Kami… he's just so perfect. I guess Anko was right about me when she started teasing me last year… I really have fallen for him. And I don't care who knows it.'_

_**Hyuuga Compound**_

__Hanabi almost puked as she found herself outside her weakling sister's room. This was almost too much. _'At least with those boys any injury would only be physical. This is my pride now! At least Hana is likely to be in Naruto-sama's control soon.' _ Swallowing her pride with tremendous effort, she knocked on Hinata's door and wore a fake timid smile.

The door opened a crack and Hinata peeked out the door to see her little sister before letting out a pathetic 'eep!'. "Y-yes, H-h-hanabi?" She asked curiously.

"Nee-chan… can I come in?" Hanabi asked with fake nervousness and hated herself for it. _'I'm supposed to be confident dammit! Naruto-sama better be ready to pay up for all of these degrading acts I have to do! At least with Yugao, all I had to do was manipulate Hayate and Kurenai. It was easy, simple, and undemeaning, but this… gah!' _

Hinata opened her door and Hanabi walked in without her usual confidence. _'Although… the look on her face after all this will be so worth it!'_

"Hinata… could you help me with some… boy problems?" the elder Hyuuga blushed immensely.

"A-arig-arigatou, H-hanabi. I'm n-not v-v-very good w-with th-that su-subject…"

Inwardly, Hanabi was grinning evilly. Outwardly, she still looked nervous. "But you can help here! You know a lot about Naruto-kun, right?" Hinata's eyes widened and she suddenly understood. "I've been learning a few things from him for a few weeks… and I asked him on a date yesterday… and he said yes. What should I do? It's at the Uzumaki Compound, and it's supposed to be a private dinner that he makes for just the two of us. I don't know what to do though…" Hinata's heartbroken look only served to make Hanabi smirk evilly on the inside. "So, can you help me, Hinata-nee?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata's eyes threatened to spill over with tears of betrayal and lost love. She hadn't even realized that her Byakugan activated and that she was moving forward to strike Hanabi before the younger girl had struck her in twelve tenketsu in the space of a second, immobilizing her. Hanabi's sinister smirk scared Hinata. "Like it? Naruto-sama showed me that adding my Earth affinity to Juuken will actually not just block tenketsu, but temporarily turn them solid as a rock so not even the barest trickle can go through. And now, you'll be useful for Naruto-sama's plans, _nee-chan_." The last part was spat in disgust. The motionless Hinata could nothing as Hanabi grabbed her and shunshined in a swirl of dirt to the Uzumaki Compound.

_**Forest Clearing**_

Naruto was leaning against a tree and felt two chakra signatures nearby. Both heading for his direction from opposite sides. The Uchiha and Haku. _'Hm… what to do? Oh! I know.' _ With a grin, Naruto concentrated his chakra into his feet and a sealing array began to appear on the floor. It was the seal for a Kekkai Fuin (Barrier Seal). But it would only block Sasuke's chakra signature specifically.

The next moment, the beautiful young woman known as Yuki Haku was before Naruto in all her grace and beauty, dressed in a pink kimono that enhanced and accentuated every curve of her body…

Haku blushed deeply as she saw Naruto taking in her form. It was not unwelcome… just different. "Hello, Haku-chan. I didn't think our lessons began until tomorrow?" Again she blushed deeply.

"They… they don't. But… tell me something. Are you really an Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded. "Then… why are your eyes so full of… pain? Surely, as last of your clan, you are treated well in Konoha? Zabuza has told me of how much Konoha values clans…" The redhead sighed.

"Haku-chan… how much do you know of the biju?"

"I know there are nine of them, and that Yagura holds the Sanbi… but that's it."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Well Haku, let me tell you about Konoha and the Kyuubi, and its jinchuuriki…"

_**With Sasuke**_

__Uchiha Sasuke stormed out of the house five minutes after Naruto had politely excused himself. His aura spoke of someone demanding answers.

He ran as if his life depended on it to where he thought Naruto went and didn't even sense the nearby barrier until he ran smack into it, and was rebounded off of it five feet away. He looked around and then got up, walking with hands out until they hit an invisible wall. He growled at this and was about to hit it… when he thought better. With a smirk, the Uchiha went through handseals and shouted **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) **The ball of flame flew from his mouth and hit the wall… before rebounding. Sasuke dove to the left to avoid it, but was slightly singed on his leg as it passed overhead. He got up, glaring at the invisible wall with all his might. "I know the dobe is somehow responsible for this… I will get my answers. One way or another."

_**Uzumaki Compound**_

__Naruto felt the two Hyuuga heiress' signatures coming toward his location and sighed contentedly that Yugao was asleep soundly in his bed.

His technique had definitely made her his… but it altered her personality drastically. Her self-esteem and sense of self-worth were already low from Hayate's betrayal, and the kinjutsu he used enhanced it exponentially in order for her to latch onto the first person to show her affection. That was him.

The obsession breeded total loyalty, but he also had to constantly comfort the ANBU captain that he wouldn't leave her, he wouldn't cheat on her (though the CRA kind of allowed him to do that…), that he was actually in love with her (which he kind of was… being a jinchuuriki he was attracted to any woman who would protect him). She had fallen asleep in his arms fifteen minutes ago, and only by using a Kage Bunshin and using a Kawarimi with it did she stay asleep.

The redheaded Uzumaki then used a quick shunshin to appear in the basement of the Main Compound and saw Hanabi with a paralyzed Hinata. "You used your **Iwaken (Stone Fist) **on her?" Hanabi nodded, and Naruto smiled. "Glad to see that our little experimental Taijutsu style worked." Then Naruto looked down at the immobile Hinata. "Hello, Hina-chan. I heard from a pretty good source that you have a crush on me?"

The bluenette's eyes widened. _'Is… is Naruto-kun going to be with me?' _ With that possibility in mind, she pretty much forgot about her predicament and didn't even notice Hanabi go off somewhere else in the room, or the fact that the whole room was covered in seals. "H-hai, N-N-Naruto-kun…" She responded.

"Well, I've got some good news for you, Hina-chan. I want you to become one of my girls." Naruto smiled cheerily to her and she blushed hard. At this point she was floating in the sky with how happy she was. "Too bad your soul won't be in your body." Hinata then gasped as all of the seals glowed and finally noticed that she was in the center of the seal array and Naruto was going through handseals in a blur. As he did so, the seals around the large basements glowed blue, then purple as a red aura surrounded Naruto. The suddenly… he slammed his palms onto Hinata, one on her forehead, the other on her stomach. **"Uzumaki Juinjutsu: Shinrei Iten no Jutsu!" (Whirlpool Curse Seal: Soul Transfer Technique) **

Hinata suddenly felt her whole body heat up and as if she was on fire. She let loose a high-pitched scream that would've alerted all of Konoha to her location if not for the high-powered silencing seals around the basement.

While Naruto was instead subjected to the laughter of his mother. _**"Hahaha! Yes! Let me out so that I can exact revenge on all of them! Every single one of these Konoha nin and civilians deserve to burn! Let me out so I can kill them all Naruto-kun!" **_ He shook his head at her ranting and over the next ten minutes had to wait out the screams and laughter of the two women in the room, as Hanabi had pretty much abandoned him to do… who knows what.

Finally, Kushina's soul was completely ejected from the Shiki Fujin seal and a mirror copy was now on Hinata's stomach. Naruto fell to his knees from the excess chakra he had used and smiled as he saw Hinata's form slowly change to that of a younger Kushina, perhaps 15 years old. "Finally got you out, kaa-chan." Naruto said with a smile. "But you should really take the weakling's form for now, so no one suspects anything.

"Hai, sochi." Kushina allowed her hair to reshorten and become blue once more, her deep violet eyes lightened in shade to become Hinata's color and every other part of her changed back to the appearance of Hinata. "It's going to take a little bit to become used to this form." She grumbled, and then looked as if she was fighting something internally.

"Are you alright, kaa-chan?" Naruto asked with worry.

Kushina struggled some more before regaining her bearings. "The Hyuuga's will is stronger than I thought, and she's fighting me for control." Kushina's left hand started to raise before she pulled it back down through force of will. "Damn stubborn white-eyed freak." Kushina grumbled and then suddenly jumped forward at Naruto.

Who now found himself locking lips with his mother in the body of his stalker.

_**Tazuna's House, Morning**_

__The Konoha nin were all gathered in the den of Tazuna's house, with the genin seated while the Jounin were standing before them. Kakashi spoke first. "Okay, we believe that today is the day that Zabuza will strike again at the bridge. As planned, Naruto, you will leave three clones here with Tsunami and Inari for protection while the eight of us head out with Tazuna to the bridge and wait for him and his hunter-nin ally. Understood?" The genin nodded, even though Naruto found it all quite boring. The only fighting that would happen is… none.

But he kept quiet anyways as they headed out to the bridge. It took only ten minutes to get there and no one was present… except the mist that hung over the bridge. No workers were at the bridge, but the laughter of Zabuza could be heard. Naruto scowled at his antics.

"Show yourself Zabuza!" Kakashi shouted, one hand on his hitai-ite, ready to reveal his Sharingan at a moment's notice.

"You want me to show myself? Then I will!" Suddenly, the mist dissipated to reveal Zabuza and Haku within her hunter-nin uniform.

Immediately, Kakashi lifted his headband, ready to fight. He stopped as he saw his sensei's son walk forward. "You are so insufferable Zabuza. Can't you ever act normal?"

Haku giggled. "You know he can't, Naruto-kun. You should've learned that in the time we've spent together."

"Spent together?" Anko and Kakashi asked as one. "How do you know Zabuza?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I found him a little after our fight and made him a deal. As of this moment, Momochi Zabuza and his adopted daughter, Yuki Haku, are under protection of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans." A collective gasp was heard. "Also, they have agreed to stop working for Gatou and join Konoha."

"What?" Sakura asked disbelievingly.

"You heard me, banshee. Isn't there something else, Zabuza?" the bandaged nin smirked and pulled out a storage scroll before unsealing the head of… Gatou.

"Just as you ordered, Gatou is now dead. As well as all his thugs." Tazuna gasped at that and could hardly believe his eyes at the sight.

"Y-you killed him?" He asked and the ex-Kiri nin shrugged.

"A mission is a mission."

The Konoha nin looked at Naruto, who still stood in the same spot and spotted his smirk. "I believe this is mission accomplished, Anko-sensei. Wouldn't you?" She grinned back at him and nodded as well.

"You know it, Naru-koi! And what a way to finish the mission. Welcome to the family, Zabuza and Haku!" She exclaimed for all to hear.

_**Original Jutsu**_

_**Uzumaki Juinjutsu: Shinrei Iten no Jutsu (Whirlpool Curse Seal: Soul Transfer Technique) The user transfers a soul within their body into a new host body using a large, complicated array. The new soul may lose in a battle of wills to the host body, or may take on qualities of the host body that changes their personality.**_

_**And that's Chapter End!**_

_**What's you think? I hope it was good enough for you guys!**_

_**Now, I'm sure there's a few questions about what happened in this chapter.**_

_**How does the Iwaken work?**_

_**What does Kurenai and Hayate do as revenge?**_

_**Why the hell is Kushina kissing her son?**_

_**All these and more will be answered in the next chapter. **_

_**So until then…**_

_**R&R! PM! Flamers will be forced to read Jiraiya's first ever Yaoi Icha Icha that centers around Kakashi and Gai!**_

_**Until next time, Orpheus out!**_


End file.
